


So Shed Your Skin and Lets Get Started

by Sara_Kain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Claiming, M/M, Mates, Scent Marking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему шестнадцать, он в лесу, в закрытой части города, и он чертовски влип.</p><p>Он знает, что не должен убегать, этому учат еще в младшей школе (не убегайте от оборотня, медленно отходите назад), но они не говорят о том, что ты чувствуешь в этот момент: один, в темноте, твое сердце стучит почти в горле, когда горящие глаза следят за тобой из тени деревьев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Shed Your Skin and Lets Get Started](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330177) by [halfhardtorock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhardtorock/pseuds/halfhardtorock). 



Ему шестнадцать, он в лесу, в закрытой части города, и он чертовски влип.  
  
Он знает, что не должен убегать, этому учат еще в младшей школе _( не убегайте от оборотня, медленно отходите назад)_ , но они не говорят о том, что ты чувствуешь в этот момент: один, в темноте, твое сердце стучит почти в горле, когда горящие глаза следят за тобой из тени деревьев.  
  
Он кидается прочь, словно испуганный олень, в его голове почему-то играет какая-то колыбельная, сопровождаемая топотом его ног. Он сразу понимает, что поступает неправильно и глупо. Таким же неправильным и глупым было пересечение границ города, как и то, что он не предупредил никого, что собирается шарахаться на территории Хейлов, как последний придурок.  
  
Но он не может остановиться. Если начал бежать, тебя остановит только одна вещь.  
  
Его забег длится до второго припева, заканчиваясь без предупреждения сносом с ног, оборотнем, обнюхивающим его спину. Он вскрикивает в страхе, и крик его разносится эхом в темном лесу, от ощущения давления зубов.   
  
Его глаза распахнуты в шоке, вдох застыл где-то в горле, когда волк смыкает челюсти на его шее. Он втягивает воздух, кричит долго от боли, чувствуя зубы, вгрызающиеся в его шею, _помечающие его_.   
  
***  
  
Они находятся в таком положении несколько часов, прежде чем поисковая команда их находит. К тому времени он отключался пару раз, теряя сознание то ли от боли, то ли от страха, чтобы прийти в себя, с ужасом чувствуя тяжесть чужого тела и чужие зубы в собственной шее.  
  
Первыми их обнаруживают охотники. Волк начинает рычать еще до того, как Стайлз в состоянии их услышать. Его рычание низкое, ужасающее, от него Стайлз едва слышно скулит, сжимая в пальцах землю и сухие листья.   
  
Кто-то кричит, указывает на них фонарями. Рычание волка становится громче, более угрожающим, от чего Стайлза начинает трясти.  
  
\- Снимите это! Снимите! – кричит один из охотников.   
  
Появляется еще кто-то. Стайлз знает, что это оборотни, прежде чем кто-то успевает объявить.  
  
\- Черт! – вздыхает кто-то, когда из гущи деревьев появляется стая волков.   
  
Они издают низкий, синхронный рык, приближаясь.  
  
\- Все успокойтесь. Отойдите от них, – слышит Стайлз голос отца.  
  
Раздается тишина, а потом женский голос просит:  
  
\- Дерек, дорогой. Ты должен его отпустить. - Волк на его спине тяжело дышит сквозь нос, будто паникуя так же сильно, как и Стайлз. Стайлз старается не шевелиться, чувствуя приближение женщины. – Я помогу тебе, милый. Дай мне… - он непроизвольно скулит, от чего волк снова скалится.  
  
\- Стайлз, не двигайся, сынок, – просит отец, и Стайлз старается расслабиться. Волк, кажется, успокаивается, выдыхая через нос, тем самым растрепывая волосы Стайлза.  
  
\- Хорошо, милый. Я помогу разжать тебе зубы, – говорит женщина, медленно и аккуратно касаясь холодными пальцами мокрой кожи Стайлза. Через мгновение зубов больше нет, и Стайлз пытается отползти в сторону.  
  
\- Стайлз, не двигайся. Не двигайся! – кричит его отец, и волк громко рычит, но когда Стайлз переворачивается на спину, видит, как женщина удерживает волка, не давая добраться до Стайлза. А потом волк меняется: шерсть, когти, клыки уходят, оставляя только Дерека Хейла. Дерека Хейла, старшего сына Альфы, чье лицо дикое и грязное, его голая грудь покрыта прилипшими листьями, а в волосах спутана грязь. Стайлз пялится на него, на его искаженное в оскале уже человеческое лицо, на его глаза, полные боли.  
  
Охотники в бешенстве. Один из Арджентов кричит на женщину, Талию (о боже, Талия Хейл – Альфа), кто-то укутывает его одеялом. Люди угрожают оружием, волки стоят нагие и абсолютно не испуганные. Стайлз прячет лицо в коленях, чувствуя боль и жар на месте укуса.  
  
Его отец всех успокаивает:  
  
\- Убери ружье, Херш, – приказывает он в раздражении. Брат Арджента хмурится, но поступает, как было сказано, отступая. Стайлз наблюдает, дрожа, за тем, как его отец подходит к Талии Хейл, оставившей сына с другими волками. Она приветствует его, и это странно: его отец в униформе и голая Талия Хейл.   
  
\- Ваш сын, он не альфа? – в первую очередь спрашивает его отец. Стайлз даже не думал о том, что его могли обратить. Что у него могли появиться клыки размером с собственные пальцы и что он мог теперь выть на луну.  
  
\- Нет, – отвечает Талия. – Он бета. И никогда не доставлял никаких проблем.  
  
\- …до сего дня, – добавляет его отец.  
  
Женщина выглядит грустно, соглашаясь:  
  
\- До сего дня.  
  
Шериф вздыхает, оглядываясь на сына.  
  
\- Укус… почему..?  
  
Талия переводит взгляд на Стайлза, ее глаза такие светлые. Он вздрагивает, когда их взгляды встречаются.  
  
\- Дерек его пометил, – признает она.  
  
Охотники снова кричат, и отцу приходится приложить усилие, чтобы их успокоить. Он устало трет лоб ладонью.  
  
\- Простите за мою непросвещенность, но что это значит, Альфа Хейл?  
  
Женщина оглядывается на сына, сидящего с другими оборотнями, чей взгляд обращен в сторону, а уголки рта опущены вниз.  
  
\- Это значит, ваш сын – его пара.  
  
***  
  
\- Эй, – говорит его отец, заглядывая внутрь комнаты Стайлза.  
  
\- Эй… - отвечает ему Стайлз. Они почти не разговаривали целую неделю, с тех пор как… да.  
  
Шериф проходит в комнату, осматриваясь. Он опирается на дверной косяк, хмурясь собственным мыслям. А затем достает книгу из-за спины, протягивая ее вперед.  
  
Подросток завязывает кроссовок и, выпрямляясь, берет ее в руки. Он немного хмурится, увидев название книги.  
  
_**«Пара: Ты и Твой Волк»  
**_  
\- Пап… - произносит Стайлз.  
  
\- Просто… прочти, – просит его отец. Он не зол, просто не уверен, не знает, что еще сказать. Стайлз кивает, плюхаясь на постель, пялясь на обложку. – Я… я спросил Альфу Хейл. Она сказала, что эта книга достоверная, – Стайлз усмехается, — хотя в сложившейся ситуации нет ничего смешного, — думая об отце, звонившем Хейлам, обсуждающим литературу. – Стайлз.  
  
\- Все в порядке, пап. – Вздыхает он, прижимая книгу ко лбу. Убирая ее, он пытается улыбнуться. Отец смотрит на него с беспокойством. – Спасибо.  
  
***   
  
_**«Узнай Своего Волка»  
**_  
Книга прочитана от корки до корки и сейчас свернута в нагрудном кармане Стайлзовой рубашки, пока он, на этот раз зная, что делает, пересекает границу территории Хейлов уже по дороге. По эту сторону Бикон Хиллз остается таким же, как и за пределами границ оборотней.   
  
Младший Стилински идет по дороге, солнце светит высоко в небе, почти обжигая его заживший след от укуса. Когда становится совсем жарко, Стайлз снимает рубашку, обвязывая ее на бедрах и оставаясь в свободной футболке.   
  
Красный пикап едет за ним. Он отступает в сторону, но машина останавливается рядом, и из окна выглядывает Талия Хейл.  
  
\- Стайлз, - говорит она, улыбаясь. У нее красивое лицо, едва тронутое макияжем. – Почему бы тебе не присоединиться ко мне?  
  
Подросток немного волнуется, забираясь в машину. Кожа сиденья горячая, нагретая жарким солнцем. В этот раз женщина полностью одета, и это немного успокаивает. Она кажется более доступной для простолюдинов в светлых бриджах и бледной поло.  
  
\- Здрасте, – говорит он, чувствуя, как сердце стучит быстрее. Его ладони начали потеть, он нервно трет их о колени.  
  
\- Я могу отвезти тебя обратно или отвезти тебя к нам домой, – предлагает она ненавязчиво, но Стайлз знает, что хотелось бы услышать женщине.  
  
\- Эм… - бормочет он, нервно глотая набежавшую слюну. – Я бы мог остаться ненадолго..? – неловко предлагает подросток. В ответ женщина улыбается ему открытой улыбкой.  
  
***  
  
Стайлз не знает, что чувствует, когда Миссис Хейл говорит, что Дерека нет дома, подъезжая к большому дому.  
  
\- Оу.   
  
\- Пошли. – Они вылезают из машины. На крыльце сидят дети, загорелые, с любопытством смотрящие за тем, как он следует за их Альфой. – Мои племянники, – говорит ему Талия, открывая дверь и пропуская Стайлза вслед за собой. Ее волосы красиво покачиваются из стороны в сторону. В доме темнее, чем на улице, но не отталкивающе. Стайлз, идя по коридору, разглядывает большую уютную комнату, заставленную софами, немного потрепанными, будто маленькие оборотне-лапки игрались с ними много лет.   
  
Кто-то спускается по лестнице, когда Стайлз оборачивается. Его лицо краснеет в смущении от того, что его застали пялящимся из любопытства. У девушки в руке была книга, они оба застыли, смотря друг на друга, пока Талия Хейл не позвала из другой комнаты.  
  
\- Лора, пригласи Стайлза.   
  
Лора закатывает глаза, и это так по-человечески, что подросток позволяет себе расслабиться.  
  
\- Хей, - говорит она, подходя ближе. – Стайлз, да? Стилински? Твой отец - шериф?  
  
Стайлз нервно сует немного дрожащие руки в карманы, стараясь выглядеть спокойно.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
Кухня Хейлов очень уютная. Большая, выкрашенная в желтых тонах, освещенная окнами, чей вид выходит на лес. Талия что-то вытаскивает из холодильника, кажется, собираясь готовить.  
  
\- А твой отец горячий, – как бы между прочим говорит Лора, отчего рот Стайлза распахивается в неверии.  
  
\- Лора, – строго говорит миссис Хейл. Девушка уходит, пожимая плечами, пока Стайлз с таким же разинутым ртом провожает ее взглядом.  
  
\- Она просто играется с тобой, – объясняет женщина, приступая к мытью зелени. – Не воспринимай слишком всерьез.  
  
\- Что… - пытается Стайлз, - вы что, пытаетесь сказать, что мой папа не привлекательный?  
  
Она останавливается, и Стайлзу эта пауза кажется такой долгой, что он уже начинает потеть, когда миссис Хейл, наконец, начинает громко, открыто смеяться. Он улыбается в ответ, чувствуя облегчение.  
  
\- Поможешь мне, Стайлз? – предлагает женщина, вытаскивая доски и ножи. – И расскажи о себе. Как дела в школе?  
  
И все становится так легко. Стайлз помогает миссис Хейл приготовить ужин для стаи, болтая с ней, словно она его любимая тетушка.  
  
***  
  
Они почти закончили с готовкой, и он уже собирался попробовать, что же у них получилось, когда Лора снова появилась на кухне, немного взволнованная.  
  
\- Мам, здесь полиция.  
  
Талия вздохнула и, вытерев руки насухо, позвала Стайлза за собой.  
  
\- Пошли.   
  
Он видит, что во дворе горят синие и красные огни и уже собирается начать извиняться, когда в дом проходит Дерек, едва не споткнувшись, с лицом, полным страха. Дерек одет в шорты для лакросса, на нем даже щитки, и выглядит он, будто сбежал прямо с тренировки: волосы мокрые и все тело потное. Он собирается что-то сказать, но, когда его взгляд падает на Стайлза, он вдруг замолкает и просто… пялится на младшего Стилински.  
  
\- …ты играешь в лакросс? – спрашивает Стайлз, не в силах держать свой большой рот закрытым.   
  
Дерек смешно пялится на него. Секунду спустя его брови сходятся в хмуром, непонимающем выражении, и он, будто спрашивая, отвечает:  
  
\- Да..?   
  
Из двора раздается голос его отца:  
  
\- Стайлз!  
  
\- Иди, милый, – вдруг говорит Талия, подталкивая его к двери. Дерек отстраняется, но Стайлзу этого достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько выше и больше Дерек, чем он. Дерек _чертовски симпатичный_.   
  
\- Господи… - бормочет он себе под нос от собственного открытия.  
Его отец стоит на лужайке, его руки скрещены на груди, и он выглядит очень по-шерифски в своей униформе и солнцезащитных очках. Стайлз вздыхает, виновато спускаясь с крыльца.  
  
\- Шериф Стилински, – приветствует его Талия.  
  
\- Альфа Хейл, – с уважением вторит шериф, не сводя взгляда с сына. Стайлз молча взбирается в патрульную машину с опущенной головой. Устроившись, он видит Лору, стоящую в дверях с ухмылкой на губах. Он показывает ей язык, от чего улыбка девушки становится шире, превращаясь в теплую улыбку ее матери. Он отворачивается, когда его отец взбирается на водительское сиденье и, вздыхая, заводит машину.  
  
\- Ничего же не произошло, – спорит Стайлз по дороге домой. – Дерека-то дома даже не было! Ну, пока я не ушел…  
  
\- Стайлз, ты не можешь просто взять и прийти на территорию оборотней. Повезло, что тебя встретила Альфа Хейл. А если бы ты попался завидующей бете? Ты хоть знаешь, как это редко для сына Альфы, пометить человека? Ты же не знаешь, что происходит в их стае!   
  
\- Серьезно? – спрашивает Стайлз, вспоминая спокойную обстановку с детьми, расслабляющимися на крыльце. Лора, закатывающая глаза. Талия, готовящая пасту. Дерек в форме для лакросса, с измазанными травой коленями и красивым, немного красным от бега лицом. – Все выглядело совсем по-другому.  
  
\- Не все является тем, чем кажется, – настаивает Шериф. Стайлз отворачивается, закрываясь в себе.  
  
***  
  
После того случая они устраивают официальную встречу. Очень официальную, с формальными приглашениями и Шерифом, переживающим из-за галстука.  
  
\- Пап, все путем. Это ж просто ужин. Талия Хейл не какая-то там леди, устраивающая коктейльные вечеринки. Она на самом деле… милая и спокойная.   
  
Его отец хмыкает, распуская узел и в который раз начиная его снова.   
  
\- Она одна из самых богатых оборотней в штате, сын. А мы просто стараемся выглядеть подобающе.  
  
Стайлз вздыхает и, бормоча себе под нос, спускается. Он ждет у двери, когда приедут братья Ардженты. Он не в восторге от того, что они поедут с ними, но его успокаивало хотя бы то, что охотники останутся в машине.  
  
***  
  
Талия открыла дверь. На ней простое летнее платье, подходящее ее светлым зеленым глазам. Отец Стайлза немного нервно пожимает ей руку.   
  
Она приглашает их внутрь. В доме очень светло от того, что каждый источник света включен, освещая красные и желтые стены. И Стайлз почти спотыкается, увидев, сколько здесь Хейлов. Это была не вся стая, но их было очень много.  
  
\- Вы оба выглядите прекрасно, – говорит им Талия, беря в руки куртку Шерифа. Она смотрит на Стайлза, и тот отвечает ей улыбкой. – Стайлз, да ты постригся. Тебе идет. – А затем она ведет его к стае, положив руку ему на плечо. – Правда ведь ему идет?  
  
Стая издает звуки согласия, подходя к ним. И все они такие доброжелательные и приветливые, и Стайлз не узнает ни одного из них, краснея и говоря «спасибо», «привет», «приятно познакомиться», пока Талия гордо ведет знакомить его со всеми.   
  
Его радушно встречают. Он чувствует себя нужным тут, и это мило и странно в одно и то же время. Он читал книгу и немного понимает происходящее, но не совсем, не так, как они. Он никогда не будет чувствовать того, что чувствуют они, как один слишком долгий укус вдруг сделал его частью стаи. Частью семьи.  
  
\- Это Питер – мой брат, – говорит Талия представляя мужчину с ребенком на руках, который широко улыбается ему.  
  
\- Привет. Рад наконец-то встретить тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже рад, – едва успевает сказать Стайлз — и вот его уже представляют другим: Элли, жене Питера, Грейс и Джеймсону, родителям Бена. Коре, Оливеру, Хелен. Маленькому мальчику Седрику, бегающему с динозавром в руках и рычащему на всех подряд. Двум другим кузинам, имен которых он не запомнил. А потом он оказывается перед Лорой, парнем по имени Томас и Дереком. Дереком, который резко поднимается с дивана и немного неловко представляется отцу Стайлза.   
  
\- Шериф Стилински, я Дерек Хейл, – серьезно говорит он. На нем надет галстук. Как и на отце Стайлза. И его темные волосы зачесаны назад, открывая лоб.  
  
Отец Стайлза берет его руку, приветственно сжимая. Он говорит:  
  
\- Приятно видеть тебя в лучшей обстановке, Дерек.  
  
Дерек бросает нервный взгляд в сторону шерифа, не переставая трясти рукой:  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
Отцу Стайлза приходиться остановить рукопожатие с веселой улыбкой на губах, от чего Дерек резко убирает руку, выглядя смущенным и шокированным.  
  
\- О боже, пап, оставь его в покое, – бубнит под нос Стайлз, привлекая внимание Дерека. Тот смотрит на него с широко открытыми глазами, от чего его отец брызжет смехом.  
  
\- Ладно. Идите… узнайте друг друга получше, – говорит его отец, шлепая Стайлза по плечу. Стайлз хватает Дерека за локоть и уводит их в сторону.   
  
Они идут рядом с лестницей, когда Дерек высвобождает руку, немного скривившись в лице.  
  
\- Эм… прости, – говорит Стайлз. – Мой отец просто…  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга, и Стайлз не может закончить начатое предложение, потому что Дерек очень-очень хорошо выглядит. Но он просто стоит, глядя на Стайлза, будто тот сейчас вырвет сердце из его груди или что похуже.  
  
\- Почему… - Начинает младший Стилински, а затем выдыхает: – Ты боишься меня? – Дерек громко глотает и отворачивается в сторону, будто ему больно. – Что? Ты что, думаешь… - тихо проговаривает Стайлз. – Я не Арджент или кто-то вроде.  
  
\- Я знаю. – Быстро говорит Дерек.  
  
\- Тогда я не понимаю, – искренне говорит Стайлз. – Я, э… Не все понимают, почему ты меня укусил. Потому что я типа… не лучший вариант.  
  
Дерек тяжело на него смотрит.  
  
\- Они думают, что ты поторопился.   
  
После этого лицо Дерека искажает злость, а из его горла вырывается недовольный звук.  
  
\- Все в порядке, чувак. Я, э. Это немного странный выбор. Может, это произошло из-за того, что скоро новолуние? Это возможно? Типа оборотнический гон или вроде того… - И вот он прижат к стене сильными руками, и Дерек нависает над ним на секунду, тяжело и угрожающе дыша. А затем он пропадает, сворачивая за угол.  
  
\- Воу, окей, – вздыхает Стайлз. Его немного трясет.  
  
***  
  
Он еще дрожит, когда проходит в другую комнату, в которой откуда ни возьмись возникает Лора, отклоняя его голову назад и смотря ему прямо в глаза:  
  
\- Стайлз, ты в порядке?  
  
\- Э, да? Я, может, разозлил твоего брата, – говорит он, и рядом появляется Талия, обеспокоенная чем-то.  
  
Лора корчит лицо, будто не верит сказанному, но Талия отправляет ее фирменным:  
  
\- Иди. Найди его. Поговори с ним. – Затем женщина отводит его к отцу, говоря: - Возможно, мы немного поспешили сегодня.   
  
\- Мне жаль. – расстроено говорит Стайлз, пока женщина усаживает его в машину, вручая Арджентам контейнеры с едой. Те неловко благодарят Альфу Хейл.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Стайлз, – уверяет женщина с таким заботливым видом, от которого почти больно.  
  
\- Нет, не в порядке, – продолжает Стайлз. – Я сказал… я сказал грубые вещи, кажется. Кажется, я намекнул на что-то грубое.  
  
Она нагибается к окну, заправляя волосы за уши, с лицом полным заботы:  
  
\- Стайлз…  
  
\- Я предположил, что он, может быть, был в каком-то оборотническом гоне, когда укусил меня, – признает шепотом подросток.   
  
Женщина удивлена. Один из Арджентов, услышав их, начинает гоготать. Она одаривает его строгим взглядом и, разворачиваясь к Стайлзу, нежно гладит его по голове.  
  
\- Это не так, ты же знаешь?  
  
И он медленно кивает, потому что, кажется, это так. Кажется, это правда.   
  
Рядом с ним отец говорит:  
  
\- О боже, Стайлз.  
  
\- Ничего страшного. Скоро ты увидишь. – Она улыбается и отходит назад. Машет им, пока они отъезжают.  
  
***  
  
Они пробуют еще раз во время пикника у Хейлов. В этот раз отец отказывается и пресекает попытку Арджентов прицепить к ним охранников, и от этого стае, кажется, спокойней и тише. Они отдыхают на большом поле позади дома Хейлов, вблизи которого деревья окружают ручей, переходящий в реку.   
  
Заживший укус на его шее будто горит, когда Дерек подходит к ним поздороваться. На его лице отчетливый дискомфорт, а в руках букет диких цветов.   
  
\- Привет, эм… мне жаль о… - начинает Стайлз, но Дерек просто вручает ему цветы. Стайлз принимает их дрожащими руками.   
  
Глаза Дерека внимательно следят за тем, как Стайлз смотрит на цветы, а затем нюхает букет, потому что — что еще ему с ним делать? Запах очень сладкий. Он улыбается, и Дерек, кажется, следит за тем, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке. А потом он чихает. Дважды.  
  
Когда он может открыть глаза, Дерек выхватывает цветы и выбрасывает их в сторону. Да, это первое, что он видит: Дерека, с очень решительным видом выкидывающего его цветы, будто это граната.  
  
Стайлз шмыгает носом и вяло улыбается, но Дерек, ссутулившись, уходит.   
  
Талия наблюдает за этой сценой, прикрывая от солнца глаза рукой.  
  
\- Этот мальчик очень странный, – шепчет его отец, и нет ни одного шанса, что каждый оборотень на этом поле его не услышал.   
  
***  
  
В третий раз они отдыхают на озере, находящимся в глуби леса территории Хейлов. Все Хейлы в купальных костюмах, хотя Стайлз уверен, что оборотни так обходительны лишь из-за присутствия людей. Родителям младших детишек даже приходится отловить некоторых отпрысков, дабы впихнуть их обратно в одежду. Кто-то, все же увернувшись, светя маленькой голой попой, пробежал мимо Стайлза, кидаясь в воду.   
  
Это звучало весело, когда папа предлагал ему присоединиться к Хейлам. Но сейчас он просто мерзнет в своих шортах, укутанный полотенцем, в то время как оборотни резво плещутся в холодной воде горного озера.  
  
Дерек проводит день на другой стороне пляжа, в основном в одиночестве. Стайлз смотрит, обнимая тощие колени в поисках тепла, как Талия, шлепая по песку, бредет к сыну. Они долго говорят. Дерек все это время кидает камешки в воду. А затем они возвращаются вместе. Талия ведет сына, обнимая его за плечи.  
  
Они приходят прямо к месту, где Стайлз дрожит, сидя рядом с отцом, читающим книгу на лежаке. Талия смотрит на сына, и Дерек, глядя под ноги, задает вопрос:  
  
\- Хочешь покататься со мной на лодке?  
  
Стайлз кивает, его зубы стучат друг о друга, и Дерек, хмыкнув, стягивает с себя легкую кофту, протягивая ее младшему Стилински.  
  
Материал теплый от жара тела оборотня и пахнет Дереком. Классно надеть ее. Рукава приходятся Стайлзу в пору, но вот в плечах она большевата. В ней ему будет тепло. И кажется, что все нормально, но потом Дерек уходит так быстро, будто умеет ходить только полубегом, и Стайлз понимает, что застрянет с ним на лодке. С полуобнаженным Дереком Хейлом. Спина Дерека покрыта красивым загаром, и Стайлз пялится на нее с полуоткрытым ртом.   
  
\- Веди себя хорошо, – как бы между прочим говорит ему отец.   
  
Стайлзу приходится бежать, чтобы сравняться с оборотнем, оглядывающимся назад, дабы убедиться, что сын шерифа идет за ним.   
  
Дерек делает всю работу, демонстрируя свои накачанные руки, орудуя обоими веслами. Стайлз, в попытке не пялиться на это, смотрит на рыбаков. Они доплывают до скалы посреди озера, и Дерек, вытащив весла, молча сидит, хмурясь самому себе.  
  
\- Спасибо за те цветы, – пытается завязать разговор Стайлз.  
  
Дерек недовольно усмехается:  
  
\- У тебя была на них аллергия.  
  
\- А вот и нет, – быстро говорит он. – Это просто была сенная лихорадка. Такое иногда случается. А цветы были нормальными.  
  
\- Оу, – проговаривает Дерек, после чего уголки его губ подозрительно сползают вниз.  
  
Ему бы лучше успокоить Дерека, но он издает смешок, говоря:  
  
\- Ты их так запустил через поле… Как будто они вот-вот должны были взорваться. - Дерек непонимающе смотрел на то, как Стайлз, смеясь, слегка раскачивает лодку. – Это было смешно. – Объяснил он. - И Дерек какое-то время молча смотрит на него, а затем так же молча отворачивается в сторону.  
  
Было неловко проводить время наедине. Солнце пекло, но ветер на озере был холодный. Они оба немного обгорели, а Стайлз, замерзая, кутается в кофту Дерека сильнее. Они не говорили. И вскоре Дерек, вздохнув, вновь берется за весла, опуская их в воду.  
  
Когда они почти подплывают к берегу, на лице Дерека сменяется целая череда эмоций. И Стайлз все это видит.  
  
\- Прости, – почти шепчет Дерек.  
  
\- За что? – спрашивает Стайлз, вспоминая о цветах.  
  
Дно лодки достигает песка, и Дерек вылезает из лодки, чтобы подвести ее ближе и привязать.   
  
\- За то, что укусил тебя, – тихо говорит Дерек, смотря на Стайлза с таким открытым сожалением.  
  
Падение в холодную воду в самом центре озера было б приятнее, чем осознание сожаления Дерека, и Стайлз не знает, что сказать. Он удивлен, и Дерек, меняясь в лице, уходит, оставляя его одного. Стайлз не знает, что делать с кофтой Дерека, и просто оставляет ее на одном из весел.   
  
Он идет обратно к отцу спрашивая:  
  
\- Поехали домой? – говорит он, обнимая себя.  
  
Шериф, видя его лицо, кивает и поднимается. На его лице тревога. Они почти у машины, когда их догоняет Талия. Не обращая внимания, подросток садится на пассажирское сидение, хлопая дверью и пытаясь согреться. Он пропускает мимо ушей тихий разговор между взрослыми.   
  
***  
  
Лора развлекает всех племянниц и племянников, катаясь с ними в траве в их следующий приход.  
  
Талия встречает их на крыльце:  
  
\- У Дерека тренировка по лакроссу сегодня днем. Ты вроде тоже играешь, Стайлз?  
  
\- Да, за Бикон Хиллс, – отвечает Стайлз, хмурясь когда отец, хлопнув его по плечу, возвращается к машине. – Пап… - говорит он, пытаясь следовать за шерифом, но один из детей оказывается у его ног, пытаясь вскарабкаться на него.  
  
\- Я приеду за тобой позже вечером. Веди себя хорошо. Слушайся Альфу Хейл, – говорит напоследок отец и садится в машину.   
  
\- Пап! – зовет он громко и уже через секунду оказывается в траве, под хохочущим ребенком.  
  
\- Веселись! – выкрикивает из окна его отец и, сигналя на прощание, уезжает. А в это время трое маленьких Хейлов помечают его запахом, трясь щечками о его лицо и шею.   
  
***  
  
Он прекращает попытки сбежать, оказываясь на траве рядом с Лорой, с закрытыми глазами и будучи таким расслабленным, каким не ощущал себя все лето. Пара детей используют его, как подушку, пуская слюни на его плечо и грудь.  
  
Лора говорит ему, что это связанно со стаей. А затем она придвигается ближе, обнимая одного из детей, и тоже засыпает. От этого веки Стайлза тяжелеют, и его дыхание замедляется.  
  
Он просыпается резко, удивленный, что заснул. На траве он один. Поднимаясь, он обтряхивает джинсы, а затем идет на поиски волков.   
  
Вокруг все тихо и спокойно. Дома никого нет. Должно быть, они все ушли куда-то, оставив его одного. Он бурчит себе недовольно под нос, бредя в сторону линии города.   
  
Леса пусты. По крайней мере, они таковыми кажутся. Он постоянно останавливается, оглядываясь, прислушиваясь. Слыша что-то. Он смотрит назад, но там никого нет.  
  
Он просыпается, дезориентированный, и Лора пялится на него во все глаза. Солнце печет, и он вспотел. Он садится, кряхтя и потягиваясь. Оглядывается вокруг.  
  
\- Блин. Это был сон.  
  
\- Об оборотнях? – ухмыляясь, спрашивает Лора.  
  
Он хмурится, запуская во влажные волосы ладонь:  
  
\- Нет. Там не было волков. Лес был совсем… пустой.  
  
Она корчит рожу, поднимаясь на ноги:  
  
\- Нас больше, чем ты можешь сосчитать.   
  
Это заставляет Стайлза откинуться назад,   
вздыхая. Дети на крыльце с Питером Хейлом едят сладости. Стайлз поднимается, обтряхивает задницу и идет к ним. Питер предлагает ему красный чупа-чупс, и, сев на ступеньку рядом с Седриком, Стайлз его принимает.  
  
***  
  
Отец привез его к Хейлам в раннее воскресное утро. Он нашел Талию на кухне. Она пекла хлеб, и ее волосы были собраны в гульку на макушке.  
  
\- Дерек еще спит, – говорит она низким голосом.  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами и моет руки, чтобы помочь с готовкой.  
  
Он месит тесто на большой деревянной доске, пока оно не становится эластичным, и потом Талия убирает его в чашку, накрывая полотенцем. Она наливает им кофе, и они сидят на кухне, попивая его, с руками в муке. В комнате разливается запах свежевыпеченного хлеба.  
  
\- Мне кажется, мы застряли, – признает он. Женщина с любопытством смотрит на него поверх своей чашки. – Мы продолжаем не понимать и злиться друг на друга. Думаю, нам нужно перейти к следующему шагу.   
  
\- Следующий шаг?  
  
Парень достает из кармана книгу. Альфа прочищает горло.  
  
\- Эмм… а какой следующий шаг, Стайлз?  
  
Парень смотрит на книгу в руке и, немного смущаясь, говорит:  
  
\- Что-то о запахах и метках.  
  
Сверху раздается глухой стук, и Талия, откидываясь на стуле, улыбается:  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Эм… да. – говорит Стайлз, отвлекшись на глухой стук. – Думаю, мы должны попробовать и посмотреть, поможет ли нам это. Несколько детей уже помечали меня ранее, мне кажется. Может, мы тормозим процесс, потому что еще не делали ничего…  
  
На лестнице раздаются тяжелые шаги, и Стайлз разворачивается на стуле, чтобы поглядеть на источник шума, и оказывается с руками, полными сонного, хмурящегося, полуобнаженного Дерека Хейла.  
  
\- Воу! – выдает Стайлз. Дерек нависает над ним, тяжелый и горячий. Он зарывается лицом в шею подростка, оставаясь на месте, будто Стайлз мягкий и удобный, а не тощий и костлявый, как на самом деле кажется. Он трется небритой щекой о нежную кожу на шее младшего Стилински и о его плечо, вдыхая запах маленькими порциями.   
  
Талия встает со стула и пропускает руку через их волосы, гладя мальчиков по голове, прежде чем выйти и оставить их наедине.   
  
Стайлз сидит, замерев, раскрасневшись, не зная, куда деть руки, и в конце концов решая оставить их на голой спине парня. Дерек трется об него щекой, оставляя небольшое раздражение. В какой-то момент сердце Стайлза замирает от воспоминаний об этом же запахе и почти таком же ощущении в темном лесу. Когда волк, прижав его к земле, вонзил клыки ему в шею. В этот момент Дерек резко отодвигается. Стайлз трогает свою горячую, чешущуюся кожу, говоря:   
  
\- Чувак, у тебя много волос для подростка.  
  
Глаза Дерека прикрыты, будто в полудреме, его брови низко опущены в своеобразном Хейловском расслабленном жесте. Но он все же бубнит в ответ:  
  
\- Я оборотень, Стайлз.  
  
\- … да, это, наверное, и есть причина, – тихо соглашается сын шерифа, удивленный фактом того, что Дерек и правда знает его имя.  
  
***  
  
Теперь, когда они приезжают на ужин, Дерек встречает их на крыльце, переминаясь с одной ноги на другую. Его руки скрещены на груди, а брови сомкнуты в переносице.   
  
\- Иду я, погоди немного, – кричит Стайлз, пытаясь достать с заднего сиденья запеканку и салат, которые он приготовил.  
  
\- Я сам все достану, а ты иди к нему. А то он выглядит так, будто сейчас спрыгнет с крыльца, – говорит ему отец.  
  
Стайлз взбегает по ступенькам с распростертыми объятиями и знающей улыбкой на губах. Дерек встречает его на полпути, прижимая его к себе и помечая того своим запахом. Сейчас это занимает всего пару минут, потому что они делают это довольно часто. И вот Стайлз даже не успевает насладиться обнимашками, как Дерек отпускает его и отступает в сторону, смущаясь даже несмотря на то, что буквально пару секунд назад вжимался своей щекой в лицо Стайлза.  
  
\- Лучше? – спрашивает Стайлз, на что Дерек в ответ лишь пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Должно быть, и правда лучше, потому что плечи Дерека кажутся расслабленней. Они вместе входят внутрь, где стая радостно их встречает.   
  
***  
  
Все становится проще после того, как Стайлз разрешает Дереку свободно и когда угодно помечать себя. И после этого что-то в Дереке будто открывается. Они по-прежнему не знают, о чем говорить наедине, от чего Стайлз больше времени проводит с детьми или Талией.   
  
Становится совсем плохо лишь тогда, когда приезжает бабушка Стайлза, из-за чего тот не навещает Хейлов целую неделю. Когда он наконец-то приезжает к ним, Дерек встречает его на подъезде. Стоит машине остановиться, он, открыв дверь, почти выдергивает сына шерифа из машины.  
  
\- Оу, привет, – лепечет Стайлз, пока Дерек тащит его дальше от машины, отца, дома, в лес. Он пытается не отставать, но то и дело спотыкается. Он начинает извиняться, не зная за что. Он думает, не заставит ли это выйти волка. От этой мысли сердце заходится галопом. Его с силой разворачивают и почти впечатывают в дерево, выбивая из него дух. Он поднимает руки в попытке защититься. – Прости. Прости! Я не хотел этого… я не знал… - Не давая ему договорить, Дерек впечатывается лицом ему в плечо.   
  
\- Оу, – произносит Стайлз, через некоторое время. – Эй, - зовет он мягко, беря на себя немного веса Дерека. Его нос щекочут густые темные пряди. Немного повернув голову, он втягивает запах.  
  
\- Ты что, только что меня понюхал? – спросил Дерек голосом, приглушенным о тело Стайлза.  
  
\- Да, кажется? – проговаривает Стайлз, глубоко вдыхая. От этого Дерек издает звук, похожий на мурлыканье.  
  
\- Ты не пахнешь стаей. – говорит ему Дерек, и Стайлз чувствует его горячее дыхание на своем горле.  
  
\- Уверен, скоро орава ваших племянников и племянниц это исправит.  
  
Немного погодя, Дерек отходит от него. Его глаза немного потеряны, и он выглядит так, будто сейчас сорвется с места. Поэтому Стайлз льнет к нему сам, трясь щекой о чужую шею и плечо. Дерек ему позволяет.   
  
***  
  
Начинается новый учебный год, и он проводит последнюю субботу своих каникул у Хейлов. Уже поздно, и огромная луна ярко светит в небе.  
  
Питер и Томас, пара Лоры, разожгли костер на поле, вокруг которого носились щенки, воя на луну. Оборотни наслаждались их ночью. Стайлз смотрел за ними со своего места, рядом с костром.  
  
Дерек присоединяется к нему. В его руках палка, и он садится совсем близко, хоть они и не разговаривают. Он шарит палкой, играя искрами. И тогда Стайлз понимает, что будет по этому скучать. По времени, проведенному с Хейлами.   
  
Его отец, на другой стороне костра, пьет пиво с Джеймсоном, говоря о чем-то и смеясь.   
  
Ему нравилось это. Стайлз нагнул голову, смотря на Дерека, хмурящегося, несмотря на радость окружающих.  
  
\- Что? Что такое? – шепчет Стайлз.  
  
Глаза Дерека находят его. Он выглядит так, будто не знает, что сказать, но потом, закрыв глаза, он все же произносит:  
  
\- Я тебя не увижу.  
  
Стайлз неловко пихает его плечом.  
  
\- Да ладно, это не так. Я буду приезжать по выходным.   
  
Дерек не выглядит убежденным и спрашивает:  
  
\- Могу я тебя попросить... о чем-то?  
  
\- Конечно, – отвечает он.  
  
На секунду Хейл замолкает, размышляя, и потом говорит:  
  
\- Ты можешь подняться ко мне и просто… обменять свою футболку на одну из моих?  
  
Рот Стайлза самопроизвольно открывается. Дерек это замечает, и его губы сжимаются, а уголки недовольно ползут вниз.  
  
\- Нет. Нет. Это клево. Я сделаю. Мне бы очень хотелось, – быстро говорит Стайлз и вскакивает с места, пока Дерек не передумал. – Но я возьму любую, какую захочу!  
  
Дерек кивает, удивленно смотря на Стайлза, ринувшегося в дом.   
  
***  
  
\- Хэй, – говорит Лора, проходя мимо, когда Стайлз ее тормозит.  
  
\- Где комната Дерека? – спрашивает он. И хотя девушка немного удивлена, она показывает ему нужное направление. – Ок. Спасибки.  
  
\- Не нарвись на проблемы, Стилински, – со вздохом говорит она, спускаясь по лестнице.  
  
Войдя внутрь, Стайлз закрывает за собой дверь. Не глядя, он рукой находит выключатель. Комната обычная: приоткрытый шкаф с одеждой, полка, заставленная фэнтези, незаправленная постель.   
  
Стайлз, сняв футболку, уселся на кровати Дерека, глядя в приоткрытый ящик тумбы. Там лежали какие-то чеки, мелочь, сборник рассказов. Он поднимает его и, прежде чем успевает словить, из него выскальзывает закладка. Подняв ее, он видит, что это его школьное фото с прошлого года.  
  
\- Срань господняя, – шепчет он. И в тот момент мысль о том, что, возможно, Дерек не случайно тогда выбрал его в лесу, накрывает его с головой. Может… может, он нравится Дереку.  
  
Он смотрит на свое лицо, а потом убирает закладку на место.   
  
Прежде чем искать футболку, он позволяет себе разлечься на кровати Дерека. Он знает, что его запах останется на ней и, когда Дерек соберется спать, он его учует. Он немного разворачивается, вдыхая запах Дерека с подушки.   
  
Через пару секунд он вскакивает на ноги, понимая, что немного возбудился. Не тратя лишнего времени, он ищет то, за чем пришел: футболкой для лакросса. Она еще не стирана после тренировки, и он надевает ее, прикусывая губу и поправляя себя в шортах. Затем, надевая мирную маску, он спускается вниз и через кухню выходит во двор к костру.   
  
Волки, мимо которых он проходит, оборачиваются ему вслед, следя за ним взглядом. Как будто знают, что происходит. Хотя, конечно, они знают. На Стайлзе сейчас такой отчетливый запах Дерека, будто он укутался обнаженный в его руках. Запах Дерека на нем — это своеобразное обещание. Когда он подходит к костру, Питер роняет палку и разворачивается в его сторону, пялясь на него.  
  
А Дерек… Ноздри Дерека раздуваются, и его брови ползут вверх, а изо рта будто вырывается тихий стон.   
  
Стайлз громко глотает и предлагает отцу:  
  
\- Нам, наверное, пора ехать.  
  
Хмурясь, отец поднимается и говорит:  
  
\- Наверное ты прав, у тебя ведь школа. – Но в его голосе слышно отчетливое желание остаться.   
  
Стайлз идет к Дереку, а парень выглядит так, будто его окружили охотники и он попал под перекрестный обстрел. Он аккуратно трогает его плечо:  
  
\- Увидимся на следующих выходных?  
  
Дерек кивает, не в силах ответить вслух.   
  
\- Ок, клево, – говорит он, смотря по сторонам и видя, что почти все пялятся на них. – Ладно… Пока! – произносит он, громко прощаясь со стаей.  
  
По дороге к машине их догоняет Талия Хейл. Взглянув на Стайлза в лакроссовской футболке ее сына, почти пропитанного запахом Дерека, она удивляется.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Альфа Хейл, – с доброй улыбкой прощается отец.  
  
\- Спокойной, шериф, – отвечает она. – Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.  
  
В машине его отец тяжело вздыхает:  
  
\- Господи, Стайлз. Ты не останавливаешься на полпути, да?  
  
\- В смысле? – удивленно спрашивает он. Но все он знает. Он чувствует запах Дерека на себе. Он им почти пропитан.   
  
\- Давай просто скажем, если кто-то и задавался вопросом, серьезен ли ты в отношении Дерека, теперь они знают.  
  
Стайлз ничего не говорит, но, отвернувшись к окну, аккуратно втягивает запах Дерека.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ты теперь думаешь, что я фрик? – спрашивает Стайлз, затаив дыхание.  
  
Скотт смотрит в сторону, его рот слегка приоткрыт. Он только приехал с отдыха, и они сидят снаружи Пафи Тако, поглощая тако и пялясь на мигающий фонарь на стоянке.  
  
\- Нет? - спрашивает Скотт. – Ты не _фрик_ , Стайлз. Я просто не ожидал такого.  
  
\- И это ты мне говоришь, – бубнит под нос Стилински.  
  
\- Что ты вообще делал один в лесу?  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя идиотом:  
  
\- Я не знаю. Помнишь, в прошлом году Гринберг говорил, что его отец видел какие-то развалины в лесу? Ну вот, мне стало скучно…  
  
\- Ты пересек черту города из-за того, что когда-то сказал _Гринберг?!_ – в ужасе спросил Скотт.  
  
\- Заткнись, чувак! Я не знаю! Было поздно, и мне было скучно, и я принял слишком много Аддерала…  
  
\- Стайлз, - поник Скотт, - это все из-за меня. Мне не следовало уезжать на все лето, – пробубнил парень, роняя голову на скрещенные на столе руки.  
  
\- О боже, не терзай себя из-за каждой плохой мелочи, случающейся в мире. Прекрати.  
  
Стайлз гладит друга по спине, пока тот не поднимает голову и не доедает свой тако.   
  
\- И какие они? Хейлы? – Спрашивает Скотт.   
  
\- Классные, – отвечает Стилински, пожимая плечами, на что Скотт одаривает его скептичным взглядом. – Нет, серьезно. Они очень милая семья. Ну, я теперь типа часть стаи, и они милы по отношению ко мне. И они хорошо относятся к отцу. Альфа Хейл вообще классная. Мы, эм… мы готовим иногда вместе.   
  
\- А Дерек? – Скотт спрашивает так, будто пытается раскрыть ужасный секрет, который скрывает Стайлз.  
  
\- Дерек… он нормальный. Дерек, он… - парень не может подобрать слова. От тех, что приходят к нему первыми на ум, щеки наливаются кровью.  
  
\- О, _так вот оно как_ , – улыбаясь, говорит Скотт.   
  
\- Нет! То есть… Нет, чувак! Он просто очень хорошо выглядит. Но он странный и отдаленный, и я почти уверен, что он себя ненавидит за то, что меня укусил.   
  
Скотт хмурится:  
  
\- Не круто.  
  
\- Скотт…  
  
\- …нет, это полная фигня. Он должен быть счастлив, что укусил тебя.  
  
Стайлз вяло улыбается, стукаясь плечом с другом:  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Так… – начинает он. Девушка разворачивается к нему и встречает его с широкой улыбкой. – Я теперь фрик?  
  
Она опускает свой лук и обнимает его одной рукой. Она уезжала в лагерь для Охотников почти на все лето. Скотт говорил, что она теперь суперски владеет мечами.  
  
-Нет, – отвечает Эллисон, и на ее лице появляется обеспокоенное выражение. – Ты в порядке? Папа сказал, что это было не совсем по обоюдному желанию.  
  
\- Нет, желание обоюдное, очень обоюдное, – поспешил уверить Стайлз. – Ну, в основном. В основном обоюдное. Не с самого начала, конечно. Но сейчас все хорошо. Лучше. Кажется, я к нему привык.  
  
\- _Ты_ привык? - серьезно спрашивает девушка.  
  
\- …Мы привыкаем друг к другу? Просто… просто мы оба не были готовы. Я уверен, что он просто следовал инстинктам, когда укусил меня. Если бы ты его встретила, то поняла бы, что он не из тех, кто бегает по округе и кусает людей…  
  
\- Я его встречала, – говорит девушка, стреляя из лука. Стрела точно попадает в цель.  
  
\- Да? Классный выстрел.  
  
\- Ага, – отвечает Эллисон, доставая очередную стрелу. – Моя семья встречается с Хейлами периодически. Дерек приходит с сестрой и мамой иногда. Он… - на секунду она замолкает, играя со стрелой. – Он очень тихий. Моя тетя раньше подтрунивала над ним, и он просто смотрел на нее в ответ, ничего не говоря.  
  
Стайлз хмурится, представляя, как Дерек ведет себя в компании Кейт Арджент.  
  
\- Он хороший парень, Элли.  
  
Девушка вздыхает:  
  
\- Я уверена, что для оборотня он хорош. Но тебе нужно быть осторожным, Стайлз. Выучи правила. Не высовывайся сильно. И если понадобится, обратись к нам за помощью. За этим мы и здесь.  
  
Стайлз кивает. Эллисон улыбается и хлопает его по плечу:  
  
\- Хочешь остаться? Мой кузен Карсон придет на ужин. Можете поболтать о лакроссе.  
  
\- О да, ведь я так хорош в лакроссе. Да нет. Я просто хотел убедиться, что у нас все в порядке.   
  
Девушка улыбается, закатывая глаза:  
  
\- Конечно, у нас все в порядке, Стайлз.  
  
\- Спасибо, Элли.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Он вышел из школы в конце прошлого учебного года никем, а теперь входит в нее, будучи почти знаменитостью.  
  
\- Эй, как ты? Даже не могу представить, что бы делала на твоем месте, – говорит ему какая-то блондинка, которую он видит впервые. Она берет его руку в свою и пожимает ее, будто бы соболезнуя.  
  
\- Эээ, Скотт? – зовет Стайлз друга, который лишь закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Кыш, кыш, – приказывает первогодке Лидия Мартин, и девушка недовольно уступает ей место. Рыжая богиня берет его за руку и ведет по холлу, в котором толпа расступается перед ними.   
  
\- Из-за этого ты обратила на меня внимание? Да? – спрашивает парень.  
  
\- Что ж, - отвечает девушка, останавливаясь перед своим шкафчиком. Когда он пытается ускользнуть от нее, она останавливает его рукой на груди. – Давай просто скажем, что раньше ты был не интересен.   
  
Он недовольно хмыкает:  
  
\- Ну да, быть укушенным оборотнем…  
  
\- Не просто оборотнем, а _Хейлом,_ – поправляет Стайлза девушка. – Значит, в тебе есть что-то, помимо дурацких футболок с фланелевыми рубашками.   
  
\- _Мило_ , – бормочет он под нос.  
  
\- …но это исправимо. Мы можем это исправить.  
  
\- Что? Что исправить?  
  
Лидия молча соединяет их руки и тащит его на литературу.   
  
Почти все отнеслись к произошедшему спокойно. Единственным козлом был Джексон, но он всегда был козлом. Денни говорит ему: «Не круто», когда тот называет Стайлза _Волчьей Сучко_ й во время тренировки. Джексон вздыхает и бежит к Денни извиняться. Так что быть парой оборотня не совсем ужасно.  
  
Конечно есть ребята, которые откровенно пялятся на него в холле или избегают его, как чумы. Но в основном день проходит хорошо. Единственное, что раздражает — это вопросы. В какой-то момент, сидя в библиотеке, он чувствует, как по коже на шее пробегают чьи-то костяшки. От этого парень немного по-девчачьи вскрикивает.  
  
\- Каково это? – спрашивает Карен Финни, присаживаясь рядом с ним.   
  
Он застегивает пуговицы до конца и строит ей рожу.  
  
\- Что? О чем ты?  
  
\- Было больно? Выглядит, будто болело сильно. Или было хорошо? В книгах, которые я читала, говорилось, что укус — это больно. Но больно в хорошем смысле.   
  
\- О мой бог, – проговорил он, вскакивая с места.   
  
\- Да ладно, мне просто интересно! Я же никому не скажу. – Кричит она ему вслед и тем не менее это ему библиотекарь делает замечание.   
  
Во время обеда на следующий день Айзек Лейхи кидает ему пачку чипсов и садится напротив, жуя свои. Он критично осматривает его взглядом.  
  
\- Что? – Спрашивает Стайлз, чувствуя себя некомфортно.  
  
\- Он охотился за тобой? Это было полнолуние? Он бежал за тобой, как за парой?   
  
Стайлз недовольно вздохнул.  
  
\- Или он хотел тебя убить, но потом ему захотелось..?  
  
\- Во-первых, оборотни не убивают людей. А во-вторых, это, вообще-то, личное, чувак, что за херня?!  
  
Айзек пожал плечами:  
  
\- Просто любопытно.  
  
\- Всем любопытно. – Пробубнил под нос Стайлз, но все равно открыл чипсы.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Карсон Арджент пересекся с ним по дороге с химии, одарив Стайлза маленькой улыбочкой. Стайлз это замечает, потому что парень обычно даже не смотрит в его сторону, а теперь он улыбается ему по-дружески.   
  
\- Хм. – Замечает Денни, одаривая Стайлза поднятой бровью.  
  
\- Эй, нет. Нет. _Карсон?_   
  
Денни пожимает плечами, кладя книги на стол.  
  
\- Он же Арджент. Они все лето бухтели насчет меня и Хейлов. Я думал у Джерарда Арджента будет аневризма.   
  
\- Привыкай. Это, – говорит Денни, показывая пальцем на шрам от укуса Дерека,– для охотников, прямо как валерьянка для котов. Ты теперь девица в башне, ждущая спасения. Спишь в объятиях врага…  
  
\- Стоп, уо! Воу! Нетушки. Не круто, Дэниел! – Громко говорит Стайлз, размахивая руками.   
  
Денни усмехается:  
  
\- Ну я их понимаю. – Говорит парень, подмигивая и открывая тетрадь.  
  
\- Вы о чем? – Спрашивает Скотт, садясь рядом с Стайлзом.  
  
\- Ничего. – Отвечает Стайлз, краснея.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Прошло три дня, и он чувствует себя… не очень. Странно. Он надевает футболку Дерека на ночь, но ему все равно плохо.  
  
Так что сегодня, после того как он закончил домашнюю работу, он звонит Хейлам на домашний.  
  
\- Хейл. – Говорит в трубку чей-то раздраженный голос.  
  
\- Привет, эм, Лора? – Спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
\- О мой бог, подожди. – Говорит она быстро. – Не вешай трубку, Стайлз. Дерек!  
  
Стайлз громко глотнул, слушая шум по ту сторону телефона.   
  
- _Стайлз_. – Наконец раздалось в трубке.  
  
\- О боже, чувак. _Чувак._ – Проговаривает Стайлз, удивляясь чувству спокойствия, разлившемуся по телу от услышанного голоса Дерека.  
  
Дерек издает какой-то звук, и после они просто слушают друг друга, слушают, как каждый дышит в трубку. Они ведут себя, как парочка идиотов, и потом Стайлз осознает что должен что-то сказать.  
  
\- Как школа? Ты же ходишь в школу, да? Блин, я даже не знаю, где ты учишься. Я предположил, ведь у тебя есть форма для лакросса….  
  
\- Да - отвечает Дерек. – Но школа для стаи маленькая. Не такая, как твоя школа. У нас всего два класса. Большинство из нас на домашнем обучении.  
  
\- А. – Стайлз не знает, о чем еще говорить. Они не говорят. Они вообще никогда не говорят, что за черт. Почему они никогда не говорят? Они просто сидят близко друг к другу и Дерек помечает его и смотрит почти всегда недовольно, и…  
  
Дерек издает раздраженный вздох и шипит:  
  
\- Заткнись, Лора. – И после мягко спрашивает. – Как ты… ты же в порядке?  
  
\- Да, чувак. Со мной все хорошо. – Говорит Стайлз. И вот они опять слушают дыхание друг друга. Не зная почему, он выдает: - Я сплю в твоей футболке.   
  
Дерек издает удивленный звук.  
  
А потом в телефоне раздается шум и приглушенные звуки, и он слышит, как Дерек бухтит на Лору, и, чуть погодя, девушка говорит ему:  
  
\- Ладно, Стилински. Мне придется завершить ваш разговор. Никакого секса по телефону, пока в доме дети.   
  
Стайлз шокировано вздыхает.  
  
\- _Лора!_ – Рычит на сестру Дерек, и после этого в трубке раздаются гудки.  
  
Стайлз кладет трубку и убегает в комнату, пряча лицо в подушке и горя от смущения.   
  
  
***  
  
  
В выходные он перебирает весь свой гардероб и останавливается на бейсбольной футболке. Он завтракает, наблюдая за нерасторопным отцом, пьющим кофе и читающим газету.  
  
\- Ты готов ехать к Хейлам? Или хочешь подождать до обеда? – Спрашивает шериф. И в ответ, Стайлз тут же выдает:  
  
\- Сейчас. Ну, то есть… Какая разница.  
  
Во время поездки он не знает куда себя деть, не в силах усидеть на месте, то переключая станции на радио, то считая дома по дороге.  
  
\- Мне оставить тебя или остаться? – Спрашивает Шериф, но он даже не успевает договорить, потому что Стайлз уже выпрыгивает из машины, крича через плечо:  
  
\- Ага, увидимся, пап.  
  
Не успевает Стайлз взбежать на крыльцо, Дерек практически вырывается из-за двери и Стайлз не может сдержаться. Он кидается Хейлу в руки, вскрикивая, когда чужие руки приподнимают его. Дерек прижимает его к себе, глубоко вдыхая его запах и Стайлз радостно смеется.  
  
Они останавливаются и смотрят друг на друга. Брови Дерека нахмуренны, его губы сомкнуты в тонкой линии, и уголки рта опущены вниз. Но Стайлз уже привык к этому выражению. Он _знает_. Поэтому он льнет к Дереку и трется своей щекой о его, покрытую щетиной щеку.   
  
Дерек липнет к нему, прижимая к себе совсем сильно. От чего Стайлз снова начинает смеяться и пытаться вздохнуть.   
  
Его аккуратно опускают на землю, и Дерек прижимается к его шее, вдыхает запах, втираясь всем лицом, почти мурлыча.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Этот день идет очень медленно. На улице еще жарко. В какой-то момент он засыпает на подвесной скамейке на крыльце. А когда просыпается, Дерек делает домашнее задание, сидя неподалеку. Стайлз чувствует что-то теплое в груди, когда видит выбившуюся прядь волос Дерека. Он спит спокойнее, зная, что Дерек рядом.   
  
Он просыпается, когда кто-то из детей прыгает ему на живот. Он подпрыгивает от неожиданности и падает на деревянные доски крыльца. Дети смеются. Седрик рычит на него, показывая детские клычки. Оборотни не часто показывают при нем своего волка, поэтому он смотрит на это с интересом.   
  
\- Давай. – говорит Кора, помогая ему подняться. Она сверкает на Седрика золотыми глазами, и тот, смеясь, спрыгивает с крыльца, плюхаясь в траву, будто ему совсем не больно.   
  
Дерек возвращается с двумя чашками кофе, предлагая одну Стайлзу. Парень стонет в голос, говоря:  
  
\- О боги, ты мой любимчик. – Краем глаза он видит, как Дерек едва заметно улыбается Коре.  
  
Кора смеется и исчезает в доме, а Стайлз садится на скамейку, качаясь взад вперед.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Они гуляют по полю, вдоль ручья. Дерек не говорит, но в какой-то момент он останавливается, кладя Стайлзу руку на бедро и показывая кролика. Стайлз наблюдает за ним. Дерек будто вслушивается, что же происходит в кроличьей норе, а потом его лицо меняется в почти улыбке.   
  
\- Что там? – Спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
\- Их там четверо. Они слышат нас.   
  
Стайлз кивает. Дерек поднимается и смотрит в сторону семейного дома. Он вдруг бежит куда-то, и Стайлз бежит вслед за ним едва поспевая. Дерек останавливается, поднимает яблоки и, внимательно их осмотрев, предлагает Стайлзу те, что выглядят лучше.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Они возвращаются после обеда. Стайлз смотрит на волосы Дерека на его руках, пока они моют руки в одной раковине. Они совсем темные, лежащие в одном направлении от струи воды, а затем взъерошены, после того как Дерек насухо вытирается. Стайлз краснеет, когда, развернувшись, видит Лору, смотрящую на них.  
  
Талия приходит поздно с какого-то собрания с частью стаи и, проходя мимо едящих мальчишек, треплет Дерека по волосам, дергает Кору за косу и щиплет Стайлза за ухо. Стайлз улыбается набитым сэндвичем ртом. Она возвращается с тарелкой, смотря на детей одобрительно. Присаживаясь, она спрашивает:  
  
\- Как первая неделя в школе, Стайлз?  
  
Стайлз, проглотив кусок сэндвича, отвечает:  
  
\- Хорошо, мэм. У меня в основном продвинутые классы в этом году. Кажется, я смогу выпуститься раньше.   
  
Она выглядит впечатленной и поздравляет его. Плечи Дерека, кажется, приподнимаются от того, что его мать хвалит Стайлза. Стайлз видит это, то, как Дерек расправляется рядом с ним. Очень приятно получить похвалу от альфы стаи, но еще приятнее реакция Дерека.   
  
После позднего обеда Стайлз помогает Талии и Питеру прибраться со стола, собирая целую кучу тарелок и неся ее в кухню. Стоит ему поставить стопку тарелок в раковину, как его тут же заключают в объятия руки Талии. Она гладит его по спине, а Питер подмигивает, выходя из комнаты.   
  
Перед тем, как выпустить его из рук, женщина трется о него щекой, помечая своим запахом. От этого приходит осознание: он – стая. Он часть стаи, и это признает сама Альфа. Ему нечего сказать, он не знает, что сказать, когда она выпускает его из объятий, смеясь.  
  
\- Иди к Дереку. Он скучал по тебе.  
  
И он идет. Он выходит на крыльцо, где дети сидят, поедая сладости, смеется над теми, кто неудачно пытается встать на руки.   
  
Дерек появляется рядом, стоит Стайлзу выйти из дома.  
  
\- Эй, эммм… я… - мямлит он, совсем забыв что хотел сказать, потому что Дерек подходит к нему совсем близко и, аккуратно взяв его лицо в свои руки, целует.  
  
Он чувствует мягкость губ, холодный, сладкий привкус поцелуя — и вот Дерек отдаляется, ища его взгляда.   
  
Рот Стайлза широко открыт. Всего лишь маленькое прикосновение — и его унесло. Он медленно моргает, ошеломленный.   
  
Дерек, видимо, в чем-то убедившись, притягивает его к себе за плечи и целует, закрывая глаза. Поцелуй такой нежный, но Питер зовет:  
  
\- Вообще-то, тут дети. – И Дерек практически отскакивает от него. Из-за этого Стайлз пятится назад, врезаясь спиной в косяк.   
  
\- Черт. – Выдыхает Стайлз.  
  
\- Эй, все в порядке. Он просто споткнулся. – Говорит Лора, и Стайлз не понимает почему, но, подняв глаза на Дерека, видит, как парень пятится назад.  
  
\- Дерек? – Спрашивает он, не понимая.  
  
Но парень спрыгивает с крыльца и _бежит_. Он _убегает_ от него. В лес.   
  
\- Я разберусь. – Говорит Талия, выходя из дома, быстро следуя за сыном.   
  
\- Что произошло? – Спрашивает Стайлз, ничего не понимая и смеясь от этого.  
  
Стая коллективно вздыхает, смотря на него. Питер гладит Лору по плечу и предлагает:  
  
\- Почему бы тебе не позвонить отцу, Стайлз? Думаю, Дереку понадобится время.  
  
\- Хорошо. – Бубнит Стайлз, потирая бок, которым стукнулся. Он кидает взгляд в лес, думая о Дереке. Может, он обратился? И бегает с клыками и сияющими глазами?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он смотрит на свой бок в отражении. У него быстро наливаются синяки. Каждый раз после тренировки на его теле можно найти новые следы-результаты толчков и его собственной неуклюжести.   
  
Он помнит, как долго заживал укус Дерека. Как он болел в душе. Четкое ощущение укуса каждый раз, когда воротничок футболки или рубашки задевал шрам. Ему хотелось позвонить Дереку, сказать ему: _«Чувак, такое будет случаться. Ты будешь ошибаться. Или я сам буду причиной ушибов. Один раз я поскользнулся на кухне и опрокинул на себя стойку с ножами. Такое случается. Я же человек. Ты что, не читал **Пара: Ты и Твой Волк**? Не переживай»._  
  
  
***  
  
  
Во вторник у них была тренировка, и он, надев форму и в пол-уха слушая монолог Скотта об Эллисон, вышел на поле. Его друг переживал, согласится ли Эллисон сходить с ним на зимние танцы (Стайлз уже сверился с девушкой, и она, покраснев, сказала, что согласится). Он как раз вовремя надел шлем, потому что через секунду Карсон, подойдя сзади, постучал по нему клюшкой. Парень здоровый, и его крепкие руки могут причинить вред. Карсон снимает свою перчатку и говорит:  
  
\- Эй, Стайлз. Вы же придете на ужин завтра?  
  
Стайлз поворачивается к Скотту, тот лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Мой дед пригласил твоего отца и пару помощников шерифа на барбекю. Я надеялся, что ты придешь…  
  
\- Оу… эм… Да? Наверное, приду. – Отвечает Стайлз. Он обычно ходит с отцом на встречи Охотников, но чаще просто для того, чтобы присмотреть за отцом.   
  
Карсон улыбается, стукает костяшками по шлему Стайлза, а затем хватает его за шею, слегка сжимая пальцы.  
  
Стайлз не понял, что и как произошло. Вот он стоит и вдруг чья-то чужая горячая ладонь накрывает его метку.   
  
Он шипит и дергается назад.   
  
\- Что? До сих пор болит? – Спрашивает Карсон, хмурясь.  
  
\- Да. – Врет Стайлз. – Мне не нравится, когда трогают шрам.  
  
Карсон хмурится сильнее:  
  
\- Это не хорошо, Стайлз. Это снова тебя укусило?  
  
До Стайлза сначала не доходит, о чем говорит Карсон, говоря это, но когда он понимает, о ком идет речь, он почти выплевывает:  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Хорошо. – Отвечает Карсон облегченно, а затем убегает в сторону, присоединяясь к тренеру.   
  
\- Это было странно. Да же? Это было странно? Ты ему что, нравишься? – Неуверенно спрашивает Скотт.   
  
Стайлз заводит руку и трет метку собственной ладонью, пытаясь стереть ощущения от прикосновения Арджента.   
  
\- Ага. – Вздыхает Стайлз. – И я от этого не в восторге.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Он врывается в класс по рисованию, встречая взглядом практикующуюся Эллисон, и спрашивает на прямую:  
  
\- Ты же идешь на вечер к своему деду завтра?  
  
Она удивляется, но потом понимает, к чему клонит друг:  
  
\- Ой…  
  
\- Ага, оооооой  
  
\- Я забыла. – Вздыхает она и убирает волосы назад,   
  
\- Ты должна прийти. – Говорит он, хватая стул и садясь рядом. – Твой кузен становится странным и трогает меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты была рядом.  
  
Она хмурится, бурча под нос: _«Карсон…»_  
  
\- Ага, он определенно из агрессивной от-флирта-до-домогательств-один-шаг части твоей семьи.   
  
Она смотрит на него с сочувствием:  
  
\- Извини.   
  
\- Не твоя вина. Но вот если ты оставишь меня с ним наедине...  
  
Девушка сжимает губы и кивает:   
  
\- Я не бросаю своих.  
  
\- Так-то, девочка! – говорит он, вскакивая. Он опаздывает на математику.   
  
\- Стайлз! – Зовет она, прежде чем он уходит.  
  
Он так резко останавливается, что сумка бьет по его синяку:  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Они будут давить на тебя. Говорить о Дереке. – Говорит Эллисон с уверенностью.   
  
Парень недовольно стучит лбом о дверь. Девушка понимающе вздыхает.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он пытается позвонить Дереку в тот вечер, но Кора вздыхает и говорит:  
  
\- Его здесь нет. И если бы он был дома, не думаю, что он захотел бы говорить.  
  
Стайлз падает на кровать и, запуская руку в волосы, спрашивает:  
  
\- Почему? Ничего ведь страшного не произошло.   
  
\- Просто дай ему время. – Просит она. – Пару дней или типа того. Он не привык проводить так много времени с другими людьми.   
  
\- Он же все время со стаей. – Спорит он. – У вас же дома постоянно куча народа.  
  
\- Я говорила о _людях._ – Стайлз от этого прикусывает губу. Кора вздыхает. – Мне пора. Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.  
  
\- Ночи. – Сухо говорит он.  
  
Он бросает телефон рядом и долго смотрит в стену.   
  
  
***  
  
  
На следующий день в его голове полная неразбериха, как будто он забыл принять лекарства. Он постоянно проверяет телефон, думая, что ничего не может исправить.  
  
Он не выпускает телефон из рук весь день, пока Тренер не забирает его на экономике, убирая до конца учебного дня.   
  
Во время обеда он сидит, уткнувшись лицом в локоть, слушая разговор Эллисон и Скотта, не замечая их обеспокоенных взглядов.  
  
\- Выглядишь как дерьмо.– Говорит ему на литературе Лидия.  
  
\- Ага, спасибо. – Бубнит он, не обращая внимания.  
  
Он не сопротивляется когда Лидия в конце урока вытягивает его тетрадь и вручает свою с записями.   
  
\- А они тебе не нужны?  
  
\- Не особо. – Говорит она. – Я же их писала, поэтому все запомнила. Но раз я дала их тебе, ты должен знать их наизусть, еще никто не растрачивал труд Лидии Мартин попусту. Понял?  
  
\- Да. – Кивнул он. Она одаривает его невпечатленным взглядом и, взяв сумку, уходит. – Спасибо, Лидия!  
  
  
***  
  
  
Его отец в прямом смысле делает расслабляющие дыхательные упражнения каждый раз перед встречей с Джерардом Арджентом.  
  
\- Глубоко вдохни. – Помогает ему Стайлз. – Задержись на секунду, ага. И мееедленно выдыхай. – Шериф выдыхает и недовольно смотрит на него. – Медленный выдох, пап.  
  
\- В такие моменты мне не нравится быть шерифом.  
  
\- Знаю, пап. Все знают это. Джерард Арджент знает об этом.  
  
\- Раньше я спокойно относился к этому, но сейчас я просто… - Он не договаривает, смотря вдаль. – Я бы предпочел сидеть у костра Хейлов, честно говоря.  
  
\- Ага. – Соглашается Стайлз. Он не рассказал отцу о том, что Дерек с ним не говорит. Может, ничего страшного? Может, Дерек позвонит, и они встретятся в выходные и все будет как обычно?  
  
Они подъезжают к дому Арджентов, окруженному ограждением с камерами.  
  
Стайлз смеется.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Эллисон встречает их у двери, приветственно обнимая шерифа, а затем хватая Стайлза за руку.  
  
\- Пошли, мы снаружи.  
  
\- Погоди, кто снаружи? – Спрашивает он, пока девушка тащит его вслед за собой. – О, слава богам. – причитает Стайлз, видя Вернона Бойда, сидящего на стуле. Он поднимает взгляд на Стайлза и Элли, севших по его бокам. – Я думал, мы будем тут одни с Эллисон.  
  
\- Нет. – Отвечает чернокожий парень. – Я тут с мамой, – а затем он поднимает голову говоря, - я слышал про тебя.  
  
\- О боже…  
  
\- Тебя в лесу укусил оборотень. Только с тобой могло произойти такое, Стилински.   
  
\- Заткнись. – Просит он. – Хотите чего-нибудь? Пойду принесу попить.  
  
\- Там в кулере была кола. – Отвечает Бойд.  
  
\- Элли? Может, Джека? Разве у твоего отца…  
  
\- Просто колу. – Прерывает его шутку девушка. Она поворачивается к Бойду, видимо, продолжая разговор, расспрашивая парня о его группе Технической Поддержки.   
  
Стайлз идет за напитками на кухню. Взяв пару баночек напитка и прихватив с собой миску с чипсами, он вернулся к друзьям, без происшествий, гордясь своими навыками ниндзя. И вот он опускает взгляд на банку колы и, поднимая его, видит Карсона, сидящего рядом с Эллисон. Девушка виновато улыбается.  
  
\- Привет, Стайлз. – Улыбаясь, говорит парень.   
  
\- Привет. – Вяло отвечает сын шерифа, совсем не звуча радостно. Карсон, видимо, этого не замечает. В отличии от Бойда.   
  
\- Бойд как раз рассказывал нам о новых прототипах ослепляющих бомб. – Говорит Эллисон, Стайлз устраивается на своем месте.  
  
\- Не вижу толка в том, что не сломит на повал оборотня. – Хмурясь, говорит Карсон.  
  
Бойд пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Я не говорил, что они для оборотней, Арджент. Они для Ламий. У знакомых в Пасадене были с ними проблемы в прошлом месяце.  
  
\- Ламии? В Пасадене? – Смеясь, спросил Стайлз.  
  
\- Да. – Улыбнувшись ответил Бойд. – Может, их привлекают технические поля. Зато мне есть над чем работать. У этого прототипа намного больше площадь покрытия. Не видел пока в действии, но первые испытания были успешны.   
  
Карсон выглядел очень раздраженным, пока Стайлз засыпал Бойда вопросами. В итоге Бойду пришлось достать телефон и найти на почте отчеты с фотографиями, чтобы продемонстрировать их младшему Стилински.   
  
\- Что за Рейес? Они смешные. – Говорит Стайлз, смеясь. От этого Бойд забирает свой телефон, хмурясь. Он смотрит на письмо, о котором спросил Стайлз, и улыбается.  
  
\- Это просто Эрика. – Говорит темнокожий парень, смотря на ухмыляющихся ему Элли и Стайлзу.  
  
\- Просто _Эрика._ – Дразнит Стайлз. – Что…  
  
В тот момент Джерард, выглядывает на улицу, и ребята замолкают. Он зовет его внутрь:  
  
\- Дженим, присоединись, пожалуйста, к нам.   
  
Стайлз корчит лицо, слыша свое имя. Бойд хлопает его по плечу.  
  
\- Дженим? – Спрашивает Карсон у Эллисон.  
  
  
***  
  
  
В офисе Джерарда находятся несколько Арджентов и его отец.  
  
\- Это обязательно? – Спрашивает Шериф.  
  
\- Конечно. Он привязан к чертову оборотню, Джон.  
  
Крис Арджент прерывает:  
  
\- Достаточно. Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы слушать ваши разборки. Просто продолжай, отец.   
  
\- Я считаю, что Дженим должен знать о своих возможностях. – Проговорил старик, смотря на Стайлза.   
  
\- Что вы имеете в виду под возможностями? – Скептично спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
\- Ты знал, что нет такого закона, обязывающего тебя принять метку оборотня?  
  
Комната затихает, и технически Джерард прав, хоть и не договаривает многого. Например, о том, что подобного закона нет лишь потому, что оборотни редко выбирают парой людей. Или о том, что это Стайлз нарушил границу земель. Или то, что Дерек был полностью обращен и не совсем мог себя контролировать. Или то, что Стайлз начал убегать.  
  
Как оборотни страдают, когда пара их отвергает.   
  
Рот Стайлза приоткрылся.  
  
\- И, Стайлз, если ты переживаешь из-за одиночества, я более чем уверен, что здесь присутствуют куда более лучшие кандидаты. – Говорит Джерард, смотря в сторону Карсона.   
  
\- О боже. – Шепчет под нос Эллисон.  
  
Стайлз громко и долго вздыхает, прикрыв в неверии лицо.  
  
\- Нееееееет…  
  
\- Ты, должно быть, издеваешься. – Шипит Джон. – О чем ты вообще говоришь?  
  
\- Что ж, - говорит мужчина, обходя диван. Стайлз разворачивается, следя за безумным стариком. Он останавливается рядом с Эллисон, говоря: - Думаю, мы совершенно точно можем заключить соглашение.  
  
Стайлз возмущенно выдыхает:  
  
\- Что?  
  
Эллисон в абсолютном шоке говорит:  
  
\- ПАПА!  
  
И ее отец, Крис, вторит ей:  
  
\- Отец.  
  
Арджент, подняв руки, приказывает:  
  
\- Тихо, все!  
  
\- …и что? Теперь ты предлагаешь своих внуков? – Рычит Крис, на что Джерард закатывает глаза  
  
\- Я просто извещаю мистера Стилински, как серьезно мы относимся к насильственным укусам. Никто в этом городе никогда не будет принужден к жизни с оборотнем. Мы прикончим эту мерзость до того, как он…  
  
Тогда Стайлз вскакивает, почти крича.   
  
\- Стоп. _Хватит_! Просто прекратите. – Джерард окатывает его недовольным взглядом. – Я… я хочу этого.  
  
\- Стайлз, - начинает спорить Карсон.  
  
\- Нет, это мой выбор, окей? Спасибо, конечно, за… это. Я понимаю, что намерения ваши были добры, но давайте будем честны: это было ужасно и странно. Короче, спасибо. Я возьму оборотня.   
  
\- Ты делаешь ошибку. Как держать их в узде, если они получают то, чего хотят?  
  
\- Не знаю. Мне все равно.   
  
Шериф поднимается, показывая сыну на дверь.  
  
\- Мы еще разберемся с произошедшим, Арджент. – Сухо сказал его отец Джерарду.  
  
Когда они покидали дом Арджентов, они встретили Бойда с его матерью. Она всегда нравилась ему.   
  
\- Вы рано уходите. – Говорит женщина. – Должно быть, все прошло не гладко.  
  
\- Не то слово. – Вздохнув, отвечает Шериф.   
  
\- Джерард пытался пихнуть мне Эллисон в обмен на расторжение связи с Дереком. Так что время идти домой. – Саркастично отвечает Стайлз.  
  
Бойд начинает смеяться от удивления.  
  
– Боже.  
  
\- Да, нам лучше уйти, пока Джерарду не стукнула еще одна идея в голову. Мириам, всегда рад тебя видеть.  
  
\- Взаимно, Шериф. – отвечает женщина. – Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.  
  
В машине Стайлз усмехается:  
  
\- В следующий раз меньше флирта с мамой Бойда, пап.  
  
\- Тихо. – Бубнит отец с покрасневшими щеками. 


	3. Chapter 3

Он просыпается поздним субботним утром, скорее ближе к обеду, чем к завтраку; шатается по дому в боксерах и майке, завтракая хлопьями прямо над раковиной.  
  
Когда отец застает его на кухне, он как раз листает рассылочный каталог из магазина.  
  
\- Откуда у нас это чтиво для стариков?  
  
\- Твоя бабушка как-то заказала что-то мне оттуда, с тех пор они не оставляют меня в покое, – отвечает шериф, выпив стакан воды. Он выдергивает каталог из рук сына, выбрасывая его и не обращая внимания на «эй, я ж смотрел» сына. – Когда ты будешь готов ехать к Хейлам, сын? – Стайлз пожимает плечами, ставя миску в раковину. Он собирается выйти из комнаты, когда отец спрашивает: - Стой, ты хочешь поехать сегодня или нет?  
  
\- Не. Думаю… Думаю проветриться со Скоттом сегодня. Буду дома вечером.   
  
Выражение лица шерифа меняется, и он, кажется, собирается что-то спросить, но не успевает: Стайлз сбегает в душ.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Они играют в МариоКарт и БиошокИнфинит, пока Скотт наконец не спрашивает:  
  
\- Не то чтобы я не был рад, чувак, но какого хера ты сегодня здесь?  
  
Стайлз лишь закатывает глаза. Тогда Скотт большим пальцем ноги выключает приставку.  
  
\- Аргх, _Скотт!_ – злится Стайлз, бросая контролер на пол.  
  
\- Нам не обязательно об этом говорить, но. Скажи, что ты в порядке.   
  
\- Да, я в норме. Нам просто нужен был перерыв, – вздыхает Стайлз, толкая Скотта в бедро ногой.   
  
Скотт не кажется уверенным на все 100%, но все же позволяет другу монополизировать свою приставку, а позже провожает домой.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Утром в понедельник Эллисон встречает его у шкафчика:  
  
\- Прости насчет дедушки. И Карсона. Отец вразумил их, когда вы ушли.  
  
Стайлз устало улыбается:  
  
\- Да все норм.  
  
Она легонько и дружелюбно толкает его бедром, и после уходит, должно быть в поисках Скотта.   
  
По дороге в кабинет он натыкается на Лидию:  
  
\- О черт, я забыл! – говорит он, вспомнив о конспектах.  
  
Девушка закатывает глаза:  
  
\- Хоть просмотри их перед тестом.  
  
\- Каким тестом?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Лакросс стал намного лучше теперь, когда Карсон шарахался от него на поле, стоило им оказаться рядом. Он почти улетел с удачного для гола места, уступая его Стилински. Стайлз не был уверен, что сказал ему Крис Арджент, но что бы то ни было, оно работало.  
  
После тренировки он, весь потный и измазанный травой, находит себя в компании Джексона.  
  
\- Ну так… - наигранно начинает Джексон. – Лора Хейл… как она?  
  
\- Аргх, фу… И к тому же, Лидия запихнет тебе клюшку в зад, если узнает.  
  
Джексон хмыкает:  
  
\- Будто я боюсь Лидии.  
  
\- Ну тогда я просто расскажу ей об этом разговоре, – говорит парень, и Джексон меняется в лице. Он пинает землю рядом со Стайлзом и бежит к ждущему его Денни.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Вся его домашка по химии лежит перед ним, когда его телефон оживает зазвучавшим рингтоном. Не посмотрев на дисплей, он отвечает, должно быть то были Скотт или Эллисон, в такой-то час.   
  
\- Говори.  
  
В телефоне тихо пару секунд, а потом кто-то прочищает горло. От этого звука по его спине разливается тепло. Шрам на его шее начинает зудеть.  
  
\- Стайлз? – произносит Дерек нежным голосом. И замолкает, будто неуверенный что сказать.   
  
\- Да, чувак. Это я, – проговаривает Стилински.  
  
Дерек издает какой-то недовольный звук и спрашивает:  
  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
Стайлз хмурится:  
  
\- Да? А что? Ты сам в порядке?  
  
\- Я в норме, – тем же раздраженным тоном отвечает Дерек.  
  
\- Ну тогда хорошо. До следующего… - саркастично отвечает ему Стайлз, но Дерек его перебивает.  
  
\- Погоди, Стайлз!  
  
\- Что?  
  
Дерек вздыхает, и говорит:  
  
\- Ты не приехал в выходные.  
  
Парень представляет эту картину. Дерек, ждущий его все воскресенье. Сидящий на крыльце и хмурящийся на дорогу. Ждущий его до тех пор, пока солнце не село и светлячки не появились в кустах.   
  
\- Господи, – бубнит Стайлз. – Дерек. Чувак. Твоя сестра попросила дать тебе время. И я дал. Ты был так расстроен в прошлый раз…  
  
\- Я был в порядке, – резко отвечает Дерек.  
  
\- Чувак, ты сбежал. Причем быстро. Ты был рядом, а в следующий момент тебя уже нет… - Дерек долго молчит. – Ты здесь?  
  
\- Да, – коротко отвечает Дерек.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я приехал сегодня?  
  
Последовала долгая пауза, после которой Дерек говорит:  
  
\- Посреди недели?  
  
\- Да? Я могу приехать ненадолго.  
  
Он дает Дереку время осмыслить сказанное, пока натягивает обувь. И Дерек говорит:  
  
\- Да.  
  
Стайлз улыбается:  
  
\- Буду через двадцать минут, – говорит он и вешает трубку.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Дерек стоит на крыльце, когда они подъезжают к Хейлам. Выражение его лица серьезное и хмурое. Стайлз улыбается и машет.  
  
\- Вот он Грампи Хейл, – бубнит под нос Шериф.  
  
\- Пап, он же слышит тебя, – бросает Стайлз, вылетая из машины. Его отец вылезает вслед за ним, предупреждая:  
  
\- Пойду проверю, может Джеймсон или Питер смотрят игру. У тебя час, сын.  
  
\- Да, папа, – отвечает Стайлз, вскрикивая от того, как Дерек хватает его за локоть, таща за собой в сторону деревьев.  
  
\- Один час! – громко повторяет Шериф.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он прижат к дереву Дереком, тяжело дышащим ему в шею. Стайлз закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь моментом, подставляя горло. Немного погодя, он чувствует мокрое прикосновение к своему плечу. Дерек поцеловал его обнаженное плечо. От этого осознания во рту пересыхает.  
  
\- Кем ты пахнешь? – тихо спрашивает Хейл. – Ты пахнешь людьми, которых я не знаю. Совсем не как стая.   
  
Стайлз шумно сглатывает, кожа после поцелуев немного мерзнет.  
  
\- Они кто-то вроде моей стаи. Скотт МакКол. Он мой лучший друг. Эллисон, Элли. Девушка Скотта. Она почти мой второй лучший друг. – Дерек трется о его шею, будто пытаясь стереть чужой запах со Стайлза. – Лидия. Она подруга Элли, и она начала тусоваться с нами после того как услышала про тебя. – Дерек отдаляется, хмурясь от услышанного. – Раньше она не считала меня крутым. Но потом узнала, что меня укусил оборотень и теперь… типа считает крутым. – Дерек усмехается, недовольно. Стайлз расслабляется, опираясь на дерево. Хейл вновь льнет к нему, принюхиваясь. – Наверное, еще команда по лакроссу. Скорее всего Денни. Он столько раз уронил меня на тренировке.  
  
Дерек громко утробно рычит, и этот звук очень устрашающ в темном лесу. Дерек произносит, отодвинувшись:  
  
\- Ты пахнешь Арджентами.  
  
\- Элли – Арджент. – Признает Стайлз, и от этого ноздри Дерека раздуваются. – Но она хорошая. Она тоже считает Джерарда ненормальным, как и мы.   
  
Дерек долго за ним наблюдает, а после вновь впечатывается в горло Стайлзу, трясь об него щекой.  
  
\- Мне жаль, что я сделал тебе больно.  
  
\- Ты не делал мне больно. Было стремно от того, что ты убежал, – мягко сказал Стайлз.  
  
\- Знаю. Мама сказала. Я… я не хочу сделать тебе больно, но я хочу… - Дерек отрывается от его шеи, глядя на рот парня потерянным взглядом. – Я хочу…  
  
\- Да? – выдыхает он. – Этого? – проговаривает Стайлз, нежно целуя Дерека в губы.   
  
Дерек удивляется всего на пол секунды, после закрывая глаза в наслаждении. Когда Стайлз отрывается от него, он смотрит, как оборотень покачивается из стороны в сторону. А потом он прижимает Стайлза к дереву, соприкасаясь с ним лбом. Они дышат вместе пару минут, тогда Дерек, вздыхая, вновь льнет к нему за легким поцелуем. Стайлз пытается открыть рот, но Дерек отдаляется, восстанавливая дыхание. Он открывает глаза, они горят золотом, показывая волка.   
  
Стайлз медленно и осторожно обнимает Дерека за плечи, сокращает дистанцию между ними и пытается начать новый поцелуй. Он встречает Хейла, его губы податливы. Поцелуй выходит сладким и текучим, и их языки встречаются словно по инстинкту. Стайлз стонет в голос. Он опускает одну руку, поправляет себя в джинсах и едва слышно вздыхает. Дерек следит за его движениями, его выражение лица смягчается. Он смотрит в глаза Стайлзу голодным взглядом.   
  
\- Дерек… - выдыхает Стайлз, и они вновь сталкиваются в поцелуе. Дерек низко скулит, вталкивая язык в чужой рот.  
  
Оборотень слегка не в себе: он скользит губами по подбородку, челюсти, шее Стилински, будто пытаясь расцеловать все доступные места. Стайлз узнает, насколько чувствительны его уши, когда Хейл всасывает в рот его мочку, слегка покусывая.  
  
В конце Дерек надрывает воротник футболки Стайлза в попытке выцеловать его плечо и ключицу.  
  
\- Да, о боже, – скулит Стайлз, дергая бедрами.  
  
Рука Дерека падает на его бедренную косточку, грубо сжимает ее пару раз, а затем следует вниз между его ног. Стайлз сжимает пальцами руки Дерека, пока тот исследует его длину сквозь брюки, заставляя парня толкаться навстречу.  
  
И в этот момент Дерек поднимает голову с широко распахнутыми глазами и руки, отступая от Стилински.  
  
\- Что та…? – пытается спросить Стайлз.  
  
Откуда-то совсем близко доносится:  
  
\- Стайлз, тебе пора домой! Твой отец ждет.  
  
Стайлз роняет голову на плечо Дерека, сжимая одной рукой свой стояк.  
  
Дерек скулит, трясь щекой о волосы Стайлза. Он делает глубокий вдох напоследок, отстраняясь.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы мы _узнали_ друг друга, – выдыхает Стайлз, будто это грязный секрет, от чего Дерек закусывает покрасневшую нижнюю губу. Они выходят из леса держась за руки, и по ним совершенно очевидно, чем они занимались. Воротник Стайлза надорван, волосы Дерека растрепаны, а их губы красные и припухшие.   
  
Отец Стайлза закатывает глаза от их недовольных лиц. Альфа Хейл одаривает сына таким взглядом, от которого Дерек почему-то тянется к воротнику Стилински, поправляя его.  
  
\- Я тебе позвоню, – обещает Стайлз, перед тем как отпустить руку оборотня. – Окей?  
  
Дерек почему-то краснеет и отворачивается.  
  
\- Окей, – отвечает сам себе Стайлз и, быстро чмокнув Дерека в щеку, залезает в машину отца.   
Шериф вздыхает и заводит машину.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он звонит в среду вечером после тренировки и хорошего душа. Он натягивает пижамные штаны и, растянувшись на кровати, набирает номер Дерека.  
  
\- Алло?   
  
\- Привет, – улыбается Стайлз телефону. – Есть время поболтать?  
  
\- Да? – неуверенно отвечает Дерек. Слышится звук закрываемой двери.  
  
\- Дерек, я просто. Эм. Как прошел твой день? – бубнит Стайлз, шлепнув себя по лбу от такого глупого вопроса.  
  
\- Хорошо, – коротко отвечает Дерек. Стайлз ждет продолжения, но ничего не следует, так что он издает стон.  
  
\- Ну же, чувак, говори.  
  
\- Оу… - произносит Дерек. – Я… эм…  
  
Стайлз, перевернувшись на спину, предлагает:  
  
\- У меня завтра первый матч по лакроссу.  
  
\- С кем? – тут же спрашивает Хейл.  
  
\- La Puente. У них в этом году Эддисон…  
  
\- Они вас уничтожат, – перебивает его Дерек, смеясь.  
  
Стайлз возмущенно вздыхает:  
  
\- Эй, что за бред…  
  
\- Да у вас есть Денни Махелани на воротах и Хесс с Уитмором в левом нападении. Еще Арджент, но парни, они вас взгреют.   
  
Стайлз разивает рот, а затем возражает:  
  
\- И мы со Скоттом!  
  
Дерек продолжает смеяться, и хотя он скорее всего прав (Бикон Хилз не выигрывали лет пять), Стайлз продолжает делать вид, что возмущен, только для того чтобы слушать, как смех оборотня становится легче и расслабленней. Перед тем как попрощаться, он говорит:  
  
\- Мне понравилось, то чем мы занимались в лесу. – Румянец заливает его щеки.  
  
Дерек выдыхает:  
  
\- Мне тоже.   
  
\- Мы же… - начинает Стайлз, кусая губы – мы же можем заняться этим как-нибудь еще?  
  
Тут Дерек рычит:  
  
\- Лора!   
  
Стайлз вздыхает:  
  
\- Ладно, поговорим об этом потом.   
  
Он желает спокойной ночи Дереку, рычащему: «Прекрати ржать, Лора!» - и вешает трубку.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Стайлзу всегда нравилось начало матчей, когда команды встречаются на поле, пожимая друг другу руки в приветствии. Когда приветствие заканчивается, он шлепает Скотта по заднице, желая тому удачи, и направляется к скамейке, которую идеально нагреет за игру.   
Рядом со скамьей запасных его ждет подбадривающая Скотта Элли и… _о замечательно_ … Кейт Арджент. Она подсаживается к нему:  
  
\- Маленькая птичка нашептала ,что ты завел себе игрушку-оборотня. – Довольно говорит женщина.  
  
Он усмехается:  
  
\- Это не так. Боже, у вас все получается выставить в таком странном свете?  
  
Она улыбается в ответ:  
  
\- Тогда как же?  
  
\- Это… все серьезно, окей? – говорит он, зная что звучит как ребенок. Но эта женщина начинает действовать на нервы.  
  
\- Ладно, прости, – говорит она, поднимая руки. Он закатывает на это глаза. – Так кого ты подцепил? Миленькую Кору Хейл?  
  
\- Ей же всего тринадцать, – строя гримасу, отвечает Стайлз.  
  
\- Неужели Лора Хейл? – спрашивает Кейт не веря.  
  
\- Нет! Нет. Это Дерек, окей? – отвечает Стайлз, жутко краснея. Стайлз отвлекается на мгновение, следя за тем, как Джексон опрокидывает оппонента. Вернув внимание Кейт, он находит ее лицо полным удивления. А затем она смеется в голос и даже вытирает глаза, якобы прослезившись от смеха.   
  
\- Так ты его новый объект воздыханий? Вот проходимец. Он тоже предложил тебе укус?  
  
\- Что? – глупо спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
\- Кейт, – проговаривает Эллисон, явно ощущая себя не в своей тарелке.   
  
\- Он предложил мне укус однажды, но я конечно же отказалась. Не то чтобы он был плохим парнем, просто он слишком молод. Он, наверное, просто влюблен в идею о любви. Он думал, что любит меня, и постоянно пытался вытащить меня в лес. Не думаю, что он знал что делать, после того как укусит меня, – говорит она усмехаясь. Стайлз тянется пальцами к шраму на шее. Улыбка спадает с его лица. – Стайлз, ты позволил ему себя укусить? Ох, малыш… - Она гладит его колено. – Может, с тобой все будет по-другому?   
  
Стайлз отодвигается от нее, тяжело дыша, с болью в груди.  
  
\- Стайлз? – зовет Эллисон, пытаясь помочь ему. – Стайлз, не паникуй.  
  
Он сгибается, зажимая голову руками. Он не может дышать.   
  
\- Стайлз? – будто издалека доносится голос Кейт.  
  
Он чувствует, как Эллисон трет его спину, видит плавающие круги перед глазами. Он приходит в себя и обнаруживает, что игру остановили. Команда столпилась вокруг него, обеспокоенно перешептываясь.  
  
\- Черт, – скулит он. Прошло немало времени.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, Стайлз? – взволнованно спрашивает Скотт. – Это паническая атака! – кричит Скотт тренеру. Громко и отчетливо… черт.  
  
\- Просто дыши, Стайлз. – Шепчет Элли.  
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты отвезла меня к Дереку. Я должен сам спросить, – сипло просит он. Девушка выглядит неуверенно. – _Пожалуйста._  
  
\- Ты уверен? - спрашивает она.  
  
\- Да. Пожалуйста, Элли. Я не смогу сам добраться.   
  
Она кивает и уводит его с поля. Скотт провожает их до конца поля, чмокая свою девушку и приобнимая друга на прощание.  
  
В машине Эллисон поворачивается к нему, говоря:  
  
\- Не стоит верить Кейт.  
  
\- Я знаю, – говорит он, чувствуя сердце в глотке. – Поэтому хочу спросить сам.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Дерек удивлен виду вылезавшего из машины Арджент Стайлза. Он выглядит обеспокоенным, спрашивая:  
  
\- Стайлз, ч-что ... Что случилось?  
  
\- Кейт Арджент. – Говорит Стайлз, смотря как выражение лица Дерека сменяется _пониманием._  
  
В груди что-то словно рвется, и да… Это все, что нужно знать.  
  
\- Блять, я такой тупой. – выталкивает он сквозь зубы, разворачиваясь и уходя от Дерека.  
  
\- Нет, погоди! – просит Хейл, спеша за ним. – Это не то что ты думаешь!  
  
\- Ты предлагал ей укус? Ты что, просто… разгуливаешь по округе, желая укусить любого? – злясь, спрашивает Стайлз.   
  
\- Нет, конечно нет!  
  
\- Но ты же предлагал, да? Ты же предложил ей укус? – спрашивает Стилински. Его челюсть болит от того, как сильно он ее сжимает.   
  
Дерек отворачивается с несчастным видом. А затем говорит:  
  
\- Да. – Так, будто совсем не хотел отвечать.  
  
\- Я просто… - Стайлз чувствует себя таким потерянным. И что хуже всего, он, кажется, готов заплакать. – Кейт Арджент? _Серьезно?_ \- Дерек пытается что-то сказать, но Стайлз его прерывает. - И что, Кейт сказала тебе нет и ты просто… ты что нашел мою фотку и решил, что я буду твоей парой? - Дерек глядит на него, хмурясь и ничего не говоря. – Почему ты решил, что я твоя пара, а не она. Как ты вообще…  
  
\- Какая _фотография_ , Стайлз? - обрывая его, спрашивает Дерек.   
  
Стайлз хмурится:  
  
\- У тебя есть мое фото. Из моего школьного альбома. Я видел ее, когда поднимался к тебе в комнату…  
  
\- Ее принесла Кора. После того, как я тебя укусил. – быстро отвечает Дерек. – Она принесла ее, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной, и я просто забрал ее и убрал в книгу.   
  
Стайлз почувствовал себя глупцом, от того что позволил себе думать, что он такой особенный.  
  
\- Почему ты укусил меня? – спрашивает он.  
  
\- Потому что ты… - Дерек словно теряется в словах, будто не знает как выразить мысль. – Потому что ты вкусно пах.   
  
Стайлз кивает, разинув рот:  
  
\- Оу, – произносит он, а затем разворачивается и идет к машине.   
  
Дерек спешит за ним, ловя его руку на ручке, шепча:  
  
\- Нет, нет, нет… Пожалуйста, Стайлз.  
  
\- Отвали от меня. – сквозь зубы говорит Стайлз. Дерек не отпускает, и тогда он выплевывает:  
  
– Ты что теперь, заставишь меня остаться силой?  
  
После этого Дерек почти отлетает от него с лицом, наполненным ужасом.   
  
Стайлз шумно глотает и садится в машину, хлопая дверцей.   
  
\- Поехали, – просит он девушку, смотрящую на него во все глаза. – Пожалуйста, Элли.  
  
Она заводит машину. Фары светят на Дерека. Он выглядит так будто ему больно, на его пальцах отросли когти, его лицо трансформируется.  
  
Стайлз садится глубже в сидение, закусывая губу так чтобы не расплакаться.   
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Хочешь, я поднимусь? – спрашивает девушка, привезя его домой.  
  
\- Нет. – Говорит он, слабо улыбаясь. – Я лягу спать.  
  
Она выглядит обеспокоенно:  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я сказала Скотту приехать?  
  
Он качает головой:  
  
\- Не. Едь, повеселитесь. Он тебя должно быть заждался.   
  
Она улыбается и добавляет:  
  
\- Я позвоню утром, хорошо?  
  
\- Ага. Спасибо, Элли.  
  
\- Люблю тебя, – говорит она перед тем как он закрывает дверцу.  
  
\- Люблю тебя, – отвечает он, махая ей рукой.   
  
Отец на работе, так что дома темно и тихо. Он включает лампочку на крыльце, чтобы отец ненароком ни обо что не ударился, когда приедет домой. Затем он поднимается прямиком к себе и падает на кровать лицом.   
  
Он просыпается посреди ночи, чувствуя, как шрам от укуса чешется. Ему хочется его вырвать. Заканчивается тем, что он стукает себя кулаком в горло, смеется над тем, как глупо себя ведет, а затем снова засыпает.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Проснувшись, он звонит Скотту. Затем вешает трубку и звонит Элли. Они все еще болтают к тому времени, когда Скотт приходит с коробкой пончиков. Стянув обувь, МакКол забирается на кровать Стайлза, и они едят пончики вместе, слушая Эллисон. Через некоторое время она вешает трубку, чтобы приехать к ним.  
  
У них что-то вроде собрания, поэтому к ленчу приезжает Лидия, которая выглядит так, будто на ногах уже несколько часов. Просто смотреть на нее кажется изматывающим.   
Стайлз страдает весь день, расхаживая в пижаме вплоть до того момента, когда приезжает его отец.  
  
Глядя на сына, Шериф говорит:  
  
\- Так значит у нас на ужин гамбургеры?  
  
Стайлз не возражает.  
  
  
***  
  
  
После недели страданий в тишине, Стайлз понимает как низко пал, обнаружив себя спрашивающим у Эллисон:  
  
\- Карсон, наверное, хороший парень? Да?  
  
Она глядит на него:  
  
\- Стайлз, что за черт?  
  
Они прогуливают школу. Она забирает его и угощает мороженым. Он просто смотрит на стаканчик с шоколадным мороженым и девушка, издав недовольный звук, выбрасывает его в урну. Затем везет их к себе, где они выпивают бурбон.   
  
\- Не смей говорить моей маме, – угрожает она, разливая им по стаканам.   
  
После трех стаканов он начинает хныкать, растекается по дивану, прикрывая глаза.  
  
\- Ненавижу его. Что за козел. Что за долбанный красивый козел.  
  
\- Стайлз, – серьезно говорит она, но потом икает, разрушая атмосферу. – Может, тебе следует с ним поговорить.  
  
Он смеется:  
  
\- Дерек не говорит, Элли. Он просто подавляет тебя собой.   
  
\- А может… может есть еще недосказанные вещи? – говорит она, пожимая плечами и выпивая еще. – Можем мы поговорить о Скотте? Раз уж мы говорим о мальчиках и все такое?  
  
Он резко поднимается:  
  
\- Что? Да? Что случилось? Все нормально?  
  
Арджент улыбается:  
  
\- Да. Просто… Можно я пожалуюсь на одну вещь, между нами?  
  
\- Конечно, – одобрительно говорит он. – Что там?  
  
\- Просто он иногда так целуется… - Она высовывает язык, не шевеля им, позволяя просто свисать изо рта.  
  
Стайлз смеется так сильно, что в итоге чихает. Она бьет его по колену.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что с этим делать! Он хочет, чтобы я поцеловала его язык или что?  
  
Стайлз смеется в голос:  
  
\- Бедняга Скотт! Подруга, ты должна его научить. Ты же его первая девушка.   
  
\- Знаю я, знаю, – говорит она, улыбаясь.  
  
Он трезвеет, вспоминая поцелуи с Дереком, и какими они были классными. Он роняет голову назад.  
  
\- Поговори с ним, – мягко говорит она, понимая.  
  
Он хмурится ей и отворачивается к спинке дивана, чтобы она не видела, как дрожит его губа.   
  
Позже они постреляют по мишеням из лука ее отца. Должна сказать, это была не лучшая их пьяная идея. Одна стрела застревает в высоком потолке, и они, не в силах дотянуться до нее, швыряют в нее подушками, создавая бардак. Стайлз уходит домой до приезда Виктории.  
  
  
***  
  
Он еще пьян, когда, лежа в кровати, не посмотрев на имя звонящего, отвечает на звонок.  
  
\- Стайлз… - говорит Дерек.  
  
\- Слушай, - произносит Стайлз. – Просто слушай. – Но он не знает что сказать, так что он просто дышит пару секунд. Дерек не возражает. В конце концов, он вздыхает и говорит: - Чувствую себя глупо.   
  
\- Не надо. Не чувствуй себя глупо. Я должен был объяснить…  
  
\- Нет, – стонет Стайлз. – Я напился. Мы стреляли из лука и запустили одну стрелу в потолок. А теперь я волнуюсь, вытащила ли стрелу Элли. Крис ее прибьет.   
  
Дерек молчит, просто слушая Стайлза. Так что он просто дышит.  
  
\- Ты мне так нравился, – шепчет Стилински.  
  
Дерек на том конце издает низкий скулеж. Он такой грустный и жалкий, что у Стайлза начинает болеть в груди. Он вытирает свой сопливый нос о рукав и снимает рубашку. – Ты можешь приехать?  
  
Дерек молчит недолго, а затем отвечает:  
  
\- Да. Я… Я скоро буду.  
  
\- Нужен адрес?  
  
\- Нет. Я найду тебя, – говорит Дерек и вешает трубку.  
  
Стайлз гасит экран телефона и засыпает.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он просыпается пару часов спустя, глядя на Элли. Она трясет его.   
  
\- Что? Что такое? – бубнит он.  
  
\- Дерек у них. Он пересек городскую границу. Стайлз это очень серьезно, нам нужно спешить.  
  
Если бы она ударила его в лицо, эффект был бы меньше. С широко раскрытыми глазами он сползает с кровати в поисках рубашки.  
  
\- Что? Почему? – начинает он, а затем резко вдыхает. – Блять, я попросил его. Я был пьян и попросил его прийти, и _он это сделал._   
  
\- Мой дед хочет его убить, – говорит она, швыряя в него куртку.  
  
\- Что?! Он же не опасен! Они не могут… - спорит Стайлз.  
  
\- Он укусил тебя без твоего согласия. А затем он пересек границу города, пробравшись в ночи, нарушив договор. Стайлз, это плохо. Они убивали волков и за меньшее.   
  
\- Черт, черт, черт… - говорит он, резко надевая обувь. – Мой папа…  
  
\- Он уже там. С моим отцом. Они пока держат всех под контролем, но ты должен приехать. Дитон уже в пути.  
  
\- Черт, Элли. Я не хочу ставить тебя в неловкое положение, но что, если нам придется…   
  
Она открывает сумку, что принесла с собой, и в ней лежат арбалет, ножи и всякая довольно угрожающе выглядящая херня. Он облегченно вздыхает.  
  
\- Никто не заберет у тебя Дерека, окей? – говорит она ему. – По крайней мере, не без боя.   
  
  
***   
  
  
С арбалетом в руке Эллисон ведет его сквозь толпу охотников. Бойд встречает их в холле:  
  
\- Я с вами. Я и моя мама, мы здесь и мы поддержим вас если что, – говорит Вернон.  
  
Эллисон облегченно вздыхает и обнимает его. Он обнимает ее в ответ, когда у него из-за спины выходит высокая блондинка.  
  
\- Какой-то мудак с коброй на руке шлепнул меня по заднице. Можно убить его прямо сейчас?  
  
Бойд смотрит на Стайлза, говоря:  
  
\- Это Эрика Рейес. - Стайлз кажется ободряется, но Бойд предупреждает – Не стоит, Стилински.  
  
\- Боже, Стайлз, иди сюда! – шипит его отец. Он тянет его в кабинет Джерарда Арджента.   
  
Парень понимает, почему его отец так психует, когда видит Дерека пристегнутым к большому стулу, который Эллисон называла «стул для пыток», потому что он был полностью вырезан из рябины.   
  
Стайлз падает на колени перед Дереком, пытаясь дотронуться до него. Его лицо искаженно в боли, он в бета-форме, он рычит, его глаза горят.  
  
\- Блять, ему же больно! Он такой, потому что не может трансформироваться пока вы его не отцепите от этого стула!  
  
\- Поднимите его! Оттащите его! – злобно говорит Джерард, отталкивая Стайлза тростью.   
  
Отец Стайлза заступается перед сыном, его ладонь уже покоится на кобуре, и он четко с угрозой произносит:  
  
\- Еще раз прикоснешься к моему сыну…  
  
\- Он пострадает, Джон! Мы и так позволяли этому продолжаться слишком долго. Мы закрыли глаза, когда следовало просто убить этого щенка. А теперь он нарушает границы…  
  
\- Я ему сказал! – громко говорит Стайлз. – Я сказал ему прийти. Я был пьян. Папа, это моя вина. Я совершил ошибку, – его отец одаривает его тяжелым взглядом. – Я виноват, но он же нарушил границы не для того чтоб… там надругаться над женщиной. Он пересек границу, потому что я попросил, а мы ведь пара. У нас связь. Он не может сопротивляться если я его зову. Это наша _связь._   
  
Все молчат, пока Крис Арджент не произносит:  
  
\- Он прав.  
  
\- Только не ты! – почти воет Джерард.   
  
\- Так ведь, Крис? – импульсивно говорит Стайлз, и волк перед ним _смеется_. Стайлз удивленно смотрит на него, а Дерек борется с улыбкой, его глаза полны радости. Стайлз улыбается в ответ.  
  
\- Он смеется! – воет Джерард.  
  
\- Он прав, отец. Если Стайлз зовет, Дерек не может отказать. Это инстинкт. Если кто и виноват, так это мы. Мы не объяснили Стайлзу наших ожиданий и суть соглашения, – говорит Крис.  
  
\- Чушь собачья! – рычит старик Арджент. – У нас нет прецедентов для этого, нет особых правил. Правила остаются одинаковыми для всех оборотней, независимо о того, кто их пара.  
  
\- Дитону решать, – отвечает Крис. – Мы должны ждать.  
  
Эллисон стоит в дверях, ее сумка лежит рядом.   
  
Они знают, когда приезжает Дитон, потому что четверо охотников извещают их о его приезде.   
  
\- Да, – устало произносит Крис, разговаривая с последним вошедшим. – Мы знаем.   
Дитон заходит в кабинет в сопровождении Скотта, который работает на него. Дитон смотрит на полную людей комнату и на измученного подростка- оборотня, говоря:  
  
\- Эллисон, твой арсенал тут ни к чему. – И Стайлз испускает облегченный вздох, потому что этот комментарий может значить только одно.   
  
Крис смотрит на дочь, и на сумку в ее ногах:  
  
\- Эллисон…  
  
Она пожимает плечами, расслабляясь в объятиях подошедшего к ней Скотта.  
  
\- Это невероятно! Он же пересек границы! Он нарушил соглашение! – вопит Джерард.  
Дитон аккуратно отстегивает руки Дерека:  
  
\- Его пара прибыла, – говорит ветеринар, освобождая руки Дерека. – Стайлз. Ты признаешь в нем свою пару?  
  
- _Да._  
  
Дерек скулит, желая освободиться быстрее.  
  
\- А как же соглашение? – Спорит Джерард.  
  
\- Законы связи намного старше вашего соглашения, – говорит Дитон. Стайлз спешит помочь Дереку подняться, отодвигая волка от стула.   
  
Стайлз гладит его по голове, пока тот приходит в себя. Его клыки исчезают, его глаза перестают гореть, становясь бледно-зелеными. Он смотрит на Стайлза, не сводя глаз.  
  
\- Прости, это моя вина.  
  
\- Ничего, – хрипло говорит Дерек. – Я тоже виноват.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Можно я заберу машину? Я должен отвезти его домой, – спрашивает Стайлз отца.  
  
\- Стайлз… - отвечает отец.  
  
\- Пожалуйста. Я должен встретиться с ними после случившегося. Они же стая, пап.   
  
Его отец хмурится, протирая рукой лицо.  
  
\- Хорошо, но мы еще поговорим, о твоем незаконном распитии алкогольных напитков. Стайлз, о чем ты, черт возьми, думал?  
  
\- Я знаю, пап.  
  
\- Ты трезв? – серьезно спрашивает его шериф.  
  
\- Да, клянусь. Это было, типа, шесть часов назад.   
  
Его отец вздыхает:  
  
\- Будь дома к рассвету, сынок.   
  
\- Конечно, пап, – быстро соглашается Стайлз, тогда шериф отдает ему ключи.  
  
Дерек жмет руку Дитону в коридоре, знакомится и прощается с Бойдом и его мамой.  
  
\- Воу, парень, да ты себе отхватил горяченького, – говорит одобряюще ему Эрика, от чего Дерек застывает.  
  
\- Ага! – соглашается Стайлз. – Но пришло время вести моего горяченького домой к маме. Которая, кстати, может вырвать мне горло…. Зубами.  
  
Дерек хмурится. Стайлз напоследок обнимает Элли:  
  
\- Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо. Ты моя богиня. Ты моя крутая Артемида. – Девушка улыбается, показывая свои милые ямочки. – Ладно, моя пара-оборотень, давай возвращать тебя к твоей альфе.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Они едут в тишине некоторое время, а потом Дерек прочищает горло и, выглядя неуверенно, начинает говорить:  
  
\- Когда мне было двенадцать я не знал особо много людей, не входящих в стаю. И я был где-то в середине: не альфа материал, как Лора, и уже не один из младших. А другие… они знают твоих родителей, твою сестру, и у них уже складывается впечатление о тебе. И тебе кажется, что ты всегда будешь только этим, по представлению других, человеком. – Дерек вздыхает. – Мне было пятнадцать, когда я встретил Кейт. Она была… уверенной в себе, и казалась важным человеком. И она обращала на меня внимание, – продолжает он, резко выдыхая, видимо злясь. – Я не знаю. Я думал, что нравлюсь ей. Она дразнила меня. Знаешь, как человек дразнит собачку. Тогда я очень привязался к ощущениям, которые она мне дарила. Я чувствовал себя особенным. – Они встречаются взглядами, Стайлз сжимает пальцами его колено. – Я попросил ее принять мой укус, она рассмеялась. Она погладила меня по голове, сказав, что ей нужен мужчина, а не щенок-оборотень. После этого… я как-то закрылся в себе. Поэтому я так плох в этом, – говорит он. А затем, глубоко вдохнув, добавляет: - А потом я учуял тебя. – Стайлз от этого грустно усмехается. – _Стайлз_ , – нежно говорит Дерек – Ты так вкусно пахнешь для меня. Я никогда не думал что все будет так. Нам говорили, что нам скажет наш волк, но я даже не подозревал, каким сильным будет это ощущение. Я едва смог разжать клыки, так сильно ты пах _моим_. – От этого у Стайлза раскрывается рот. – Я хочу быть с тобой постоянно. Я хочу втереть твой запах в свою кожу. Я постоянно думаю о тебе. В школе стало сложней. И на поле я стал никчемен. Лора издевается надо мной, потому что я о многом забываю. Я врезаюсь в косяки, когда слышу, что ты едешь. Я постоянно вспоминаю о том, как ты спишь у нас на крыльце. Я с трудом встаю, потому что по ночам не могу заснуть, думая, а нравлюсь ли я тебе вообще, или для тебя это все просто нежеланные обязательства. – Стайлз просто не верит ушам. Дерек хмурится. – Ты не понимаешь, да? Я не знал о тебе до той ночи в лесу. Меня вел волк, и я не могу… Каждый раз, когда ты приезжаешь, я просто не могу поверить, что ты здесь _ради меня_. Что ты пытаешься быть со мной, хотя даже не знаешь, как мы пахнем.   
  
Они почти у дома Хейлов, так что Стайлз останавливается, паркуясь. Он закрывает лицо руками, вздыхая:  
  
\- Я такой тупица. Стайлз, ты просто тупица, – бормочет Стилински.   
  
Они молчат, просто сидя в машине. Через некоторое время Дерек произносит:  
  
\- Они идут.   
  
\- Иди, – говорит Стайлз. – Они сильно переживают. Я прямо за тобой.  
  
Дерек открывает дверцу, вылезая из машины. Стайлз смотрит, как он направляется в поле, снимая футболку, а затем и джинсы, даря Стайлзу шикарный вид на свою задницу. Он перекидывается в волка, стремясь к стае, зовущей его длинным грустным воем.   
  
Он заводит машину. Доезжая до владений Хейлов, он паркуется, вылезая из машины, чтобы подождать волков на крыльце.  
  
Через некоторое время выходит Питер, он садится рядом.  
  
\- Я скажу это один раз, - тихо говорит Питер, - Если ты когда-нибудь сделаешь ему больно, Стайлз, ты пожалеешь.  
  
Стайлз громко глотает:  
  
\- Сделаю больно… как сегодня?  
  
Питер усмехается, расслабляясь на лавке:  
  
\- Это была вина Арджента. Этот старик свихнулся.   
  
\- Не говори, – соглашается Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку.   
  
\- Я имел в виду поступок Кейт Арджент, – признает Питер.  
  
Стайлз облегченно вздыхает:  
  
\- Понял. Не делать ему больно настолько, что он станет тенью прежнего себя. Вообще без проблем.  
  
Питер улыбается и становится добрым дядюшкой, к которому привык Стайлз.   
  
Он засыпает в ожидании Дерека и просыпается от ощущения того, что его несут на руках. Он вжимается в теплое тело и, чувствуя лбом легкую щетину, зевает:  
  
_\- Дерек_.  
  
Грудь Дерека дрожит, а затем они в комнате, которая пахнет волком. Его формой для лакросса, его потом, его волосами. И Стайлз хочет сказать, что Дерек не прав, он все понимает. Он обожает запах Дерека.   
  
Дерек опускает его на свою кровать, и Стайлз вжимается в его постельное белье, глубоко вдыхая. А затем он слишком громко стонет, чувствуя вес Хейла на своей спине.  
  
\- Шшш, - шипит Дерек. – Господи.  
  
\- Так классно, – тихо говорит Стайлз, выгибаясь.  
  
\- Они слышат тебя.   
  
\- Шшш…- шипит в ответ Стайлз, оглядываясь на парня. Дерек краснеет, румянец его спускается по щекам к ушам и шее. Стайлз двигается, ложась задницей к паху Дерека. Они оба вздыхают от того, как идеально подходят друг другу. Он крутит задницей, устраиваясь удобней, от чего Дерек сжимает его бедренную косточку. Стайлз делает еще один маленький круг, Дерек старается его удержать.  
  
\- Стайлз, - скулит он. А затем вытягивается, рыча: - Прекрати подслушивать! – Он отодвигается немного, держа Стайлза на месте. Он злобно глядит в стену. Через секунду, закатывая глаза, шипит: - Тогда спи! – Вдруг глаза Дерека расширяются, он покорно ложится, бубня: - Да, мам. – Стайлз коротко смеется, заслуживая ладонь Дерека на своих губах. – Пожалуйста. Спи, – просит он, выдыхая ему в ухо.  
  
И Стайлз повинуется, прижимаясь ближе к волку и закрывая глаза.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он просыпается от ощущения странной эйфории: принадлежности.  
  
На дворе раннее утро. Он прижат к Дереку, рука Хейла под его футболкой, держит его близко к себе. Холодные ноги оборотня переплетены с его собственными. Он сбрасывает одеяло, выбираясь из хватки Хейла. Выпрямляясь и садясь на краю кровати, он вдыхает их запах. Что-то заставляет его двигаться. Он надевает кроссовки, глядя на Дерека.   
  
Солнце только встает. На улице прохладно и немного влажно, когда он выходит. Он глубоко вдыхает, потягиваясь на крыльце. Его сердце уверенно стучит, когда он выходит во двор, а затем и на поле.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Он идет в лес, куда водил его Дерек. Проходит мимо поляны, где собираются волки во время полнолуний. Он начинает медленно бежать, его сердце увеличивает темп. Он закусывает губу, слушая стук своего сердца и звуки леса.  
  
Где-то позади него раздается вой.  
  
Тогда он бежит что есть мочи. Его сердце стучит как бешеное, а мышцы звенят от напряжения. Его ноги и горло горят. Деревья меняют цвет, становясь красными, желтыми.   
Он сделает эту погоню стоящей. Взбираясь на холм, он слышит вой и топот ног совсем близко. Тогда он бросается вниз, шипя от того, как ветви немного царапают его руки. Секунду спустя он покрыт волком, воздух выбит из груди.   
  
Пытаясь отдышаться, он смотрит на Дерека. Тот в бета-форме, его клыки обнажены в недовольстве. Они оба вертятся. Стайлз пытается стянуть с себя джинсы, Дерек пытается схватить его запястья и прижать их к земле. У Стайлза получается стянуть джинсы до середины бедер, когда Дерек наконец ловит и сжимает его руки своей. Он замирает, стоит Дереку прильнуть к нему, помечая своим запахом, скользя носом по его шее. Стайлз обнажает волку горло, от чего тот скулит.  
  
\- Сделай меня своей парой, – шипит Стайлз. Глаза Дерека закрываются, словно ему больно, а бедра дергаются вперед от просьбы пары. Стайлз напрягается, поднимает голову и выдыхает: - Я знаю, что тебе нужно пометить меня. Сделать так, чтоб я пах тобой изнутри…  
  
Дерек сжимает челюсти, и его тело дрожит. Стайлз видит бьющуюся жилку на шее оборотня и он льнет, чтобы поцеловать или вылизать ее, но Дерек держит его на месте.  
  
Он стонет:  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Дерек. Сделай меня своим…  
  
Он ныряет лицом в землю, а волк прижимается к его спине и _это так хорошо_. Он ложится на землю, его ресницы дрожат от того, как Хейл срывает с него джинсы, оставляя их где-то в районе щиколоток. Рядом раздается чужое сбившееся дыхание, и вот его уже кусают в шею, и он вскрикивает, хватая Дерека то ли за шею, то ли за ухо, потому что ему было _нужно это_.   
  
\- Стайлз, - зовет Дерек, выпустив изо рта нежную кожу. – Я не хочу сделать тебе больно…  
  
\- Немного, совсем немного, - упрашивает Стайлз, поднимая зад, выставляя его напоказ.  
  
Дерек стонет, грязно и низко, а потом раздается звон его расстегиваемой пряжки ремня и молнии, шорох ткани. Секунду спустя он чувствует прижатую к себе горячую кожу оборотня. Его член дергается от этого чувства, его рот наполняется слюной. Дерек начинает сильнее дрожать, его бедра толкаются в Стайлза непроизвольно, будто он не может перебороть желание заклеймить пару.  
  
\- Потрогай себя, - шепчет Стайлз.  
  
\- Стайлз, - стонет оборотень, кладя руку Стайлзу между лопаток, давя и заставляя его лечь на землю.  
  
Стайлз слышит только их быстрое дыхание, движение Дерека и только потом этот хлюпающий звук. Звук того, как Дерек мастурбирует. Он изгибает спину, подставляя свой зад.  
  
\- О боже, - выдыхает волк.  
  
\- Пометь меня внутри. Немного… - просит Стайлз пытаясь встать на колени.  
  
Дерек громко дышит, и Стайлз чувствует твердую головку его члена, скользнувшую между его ягодиц, прямо туда где он сжимается.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, совсем немного… - молит Стилински, а затем вскрикивает, когда Дерек начинает давить на его дырочку, растягивая сжимающиеся мышцы. Рука Дерека ложится на его шею, на место укуса, на место его метки, когда Стайлз скулит от вторжения. Это больно, но не настолько, чтобы он пытался уползти.  
  
Он замирает под Дереком, чувствуя, как тот дрочит себе. Головка его члена внутри Стайлза твердеет.  
  
\- Да, черт. Пометь меня, – резко выдыхает Стайлз, чувствуя, как Дерек натягивается. Он долго, облегченно стонет, ощущая всплеск чего-то горячего внутри, там, где он так сильно растянут.  
  
Волк издает какой-то высокий, короткий скулеж, и рот Стайлза раскрывается маленькой буковкой «о», понимая что Дерек скользит дальше, немного глубже. Но тут же он отрывает себя от Стайлза. Стайлз лежит на земле, его дырочка растянута и раскрыта.   
  
Его переворачивают, ему едва удается посмотреть на потрепанного Дерека, перед тем как оборотень кидается вниз, заглатывая член Стайлза в рот.   
  
Стайлз вскрикивает, дергая Дерека за волосы, сходя с ума от влажного горячего ощущения вокруг члена. Он издает стон, выгибается и кончает, глотая всхлипы.   
  
Дерек почти мурлычет от терпкого вкуса во рту.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Он не скоро приходит в себя. Парень лежит на спине, медленно возвращаясь к реальности. В конце концов, он садится, натягивает штаны и белье, скрутившиеся на его щиколотках. Его задница чувствуется странно. Пусто… и мокро. Он застегивает ширинку на джинсах и только потом видит Дерека поблизости. Тот сидит спиной к нему, уткнувшись в колени. Накручивая себя из-за чего-то. Он подкрадывается к волку и, кладя голову тому на плечо, спрашивает шепотом:  
  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
Дерек страдальчески вздыхает:  
  
\- Они узнают, что я гнался… охотился за тобой.  
  
\- Это что, плохо? – удивляется подросток. Ему не кажется это плохим.  
  
Дерек одаряет его недовольным взглядом, хмурясь:  
  
\- Да. Это… странно.  
  
\- В смысле, странно? Это же случилось, потому что мы оба…  
  
\- Нет, это просто… - пытается объяснить Дерек. – Это типа… - Волк недоговаривает.  
  
\- Типа чего?   
  
И Дерек смущенно заканчивает:  
  
\- Немного извращенно, – произносит он с таким видом, будто выругался в церкви.  
  
\- Извращенно? – повторяет Стайлз, удивляясь.  
  
\- Шшшш… да.  
  
\- О мой бог. – Стайлз смеется, падая на спину Хейла. Он хохочет, и Дерек рычит на него. Стилински успокаивается, когда видит, насколько жалко себя чувствует Дерек. - Мы оба хотели этого, и нам это нужно было. Так что я не стыжусь. И вообще, если это не произойдет еще раз, я буду разочарован. - Дерек смотрит на него через плечо. – Ну помучит тебя Лора пару дней. У нас с тобой замечательный, взаимно одобренный интересный секс. Если она думает это извращенно, тогда у них с Томасом должно быть скучный старческий секс.   
  
Дерек смеется от этого, немного краснея. И тут же его глаза расширяются и он усаживает Стайлза себе на колени:  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – обеспокоено спрашивает оборотень.  
  
\- Что? А… ты имеешь в виду… эм. Я этого хотел, чувак. Было хорошо. Моя задница немного болит, но ты не сделал большего. Ты дал мне то, о чем я попросил.   
  
Дерек пристально на него смотрит, пытаясь что-то разглядеть, может маленькую ложь. А когда ничего не находит, его лицо расслабляется. Он улыбается, будто сам сделал что-то изумительное, забывая, что Стайлз и его задница принимали участие.   
  
Стайлз щиплет его щеки:  
  
\- Перестань улыбаться как кот, доставший сметану, мы вместе занимались этим.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Они идут к дому по нагретому солнцем полю, держась за руки и улыбаясь друг другу. Дерек выглядит совсем иначе: мягче, спокойней, свободней. Его волосы растрепаны и где-то даже торчат мелкие листочки.  
  
Стайлз улыбается, сжимая ладонь Волка.  
  
\- Мы должны помыться? – спрашивает Стилински, но Дерек качает головой. – Чувак, да от нас наверное несет, – возражает он, но Дерек продолжает идти.  
  
\- Ты пахнешь мной. Пахнешь моей парой. Я хочу, чтобы они… - Волк, видимо, не знает как закончить и смотрит на Стайлза, надеясь что человек поймет. Стайлз молчит. Вздыхая, Дерек продолжает: - чтобы они встретили тебя. Как мою пару.  
  
Стайлз хмыкает, толкая Хейла бедром. Он думает о Скотте, Элли.  
  
\- Ты разрешишь мне привезти моих друзей, чтобы они встретили тебя? Они не смогут почуять, что мы пара, но они будут рады отпраздновать нашу связь. – Дерек кивает, но все же не выглядит абсолютно уверенно. – Элли была готова разнести половину дома, чтобы спасти тебя, – говорит Стайлз. – Но это не важно. Я только что потерял девственность в лесу, и теперь мы, воняя сексом, идем к тебе домой, где нас ждет твоя семья и мама-альфа. И это после того, как прошлой ночью тебя чуть не убили…  
  
Глаза Дерека смешно расширяются.  
  
\- _Девственность!?_  
  
Стайлза роняют в траву. Он смеется. Дерек целует его лицо, нежно говоря:  
  
\- Ты должен был мне сказать, Стайлз! 


End file.
